Lighting the Darkness of the Bee
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: Soifon has had it with her lieutenant so when a new recuirt come to the squad will she find someone to replace him and help her get over Yoruichi  SoifonXOC no flaming please rated M for later chapters
1. New lieutenant?

Lighting The Darkness

Chapter one: New lieutenant?

It was another day in the squad two barracks, Soifon was making her rounds when she saw her worthless excuse of a lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda sitting on his fat ass stuffing his face with rice crackers, with a sigh Soifon shunpo behind him and kick him throught a door to the trainning field.

"WHO THE HELL DARES TO KIC-" He shut his mouth once he saw Soifon.

"Omaeda, what were you doing." she asked with venom dripping from every word.

"Oh nothing Captin, nothing at all." He stated

"Oh nothing you say? well thats not good, you worthless piece of trash HOW dare you slack in you duty as my lieutenant, You better pray to god, that there is not a more suited shinigami coming from the academy today or else I'll personally kick your fat, greedy, lazy ass out of my divison, do you understand!"

"Y-y-yes Captin!" He shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, TRAIN DAMNIT!" She said as she left.

'I'm hoping for a worth wild shinigami, to replace that fat mistake today.' She thought

A few hours after drilling the troops and beating Omaeda, the new recurits arrived she look all of them over, nothing specail caught her attention so she addressed them.

"Hello fresh meat, you are all here because you think you want to join the Onmitsukido,  
well you can forget it, you spineless pieces of garbage can't possible stand the trainning let alone the missions so those who don't have the resovle to fight and, die leave NOW!"

Once more then half the recuirts left she got down to bussiness.

"Ok everyone pair up with the twelve Onmitsukido memembers and begin the sparr if any of you recuirts win, your in."

She watched on as they all paired up and begun to fight. she had too admit the recuirts did show some skill, but she was curious as to why one wasen't fighting.

"Hey you! recuirt what are you dong fight!" she shouted

"There is no one left to fight." He simple stated

'Hmm he's right there is no one left I wonder could he kick Omaeda's fat ass.'

"Ok then Omaeda get out here!" She shouted.

"Y-y-y-y-yes C-c-c-c-c-captin." He said.

"Fight this recuirt, he dosen't have a partner."

"Ok Captin."

'Ha I can Easily beat a recuirt like this one, then captin will love me again.'

"Prepare yourself you worthless piece of garbage, you must now fight the great and terrible might of me Marec-"

He didn't get to finsh as the recuirt shunpo right infront of him and gave an axe kick to his head, causing him to fall flat on his face. needless to say he didn't even draw his zanpaktou, much less take his hands out of his pockets.

"Oi! what the hell do you think your doing recuirt!"

"My name isn't 'recuirt' its Thanaos Kaizaki.(1)"

"So what, your going to die soon anyway for ruining my beautiful face."

"Right beautiful, maybe I hit him on his head too hard. Maybe you should go to squad four, might have some brain damage."

"Sorry Thanaos no he's always like that."

"Ahh then I'm very sorry captin SOifon, it must be quite hard to deal with him."

"Quite but you grow use to it I suppose."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not even here."

"Oh your still here?" Thanaos said.

"Thats it CRUSH! GEGETSUBURI!"

Omaeda released his shikai, however Thanaos didn't look impressed, and Soifon look disappointd.

'You can't even beat a recuirt with realease you zanpaktou now thats sad.' Soifon thougt

"GET READY SCUM YOUR DEAD MEAT NOW!"

"Bring it"

Omaeda threw gegetsuburi but Thanaos just shunpo awayed, he threw it again to be met with the same fate, he kept at it for aleast five minutes.

"I hope you don't mind me ending this now."

"HA LIKE YOU COULD!"

Omaeda charged at Thanaos which he didn't flinch when he was a few steps away, Thanaos gave a soild left hook and shattered gegetsuburi, now that Omeada didn't have his zanpaktou any more he grabbed him by his face and threw him across the yard.

"Captin Soifon is that enough?"

"Hmmm not bad, but one more test."

"What?"

"You must hit me once and if you do you can be the lieutenant."

"Ok then lets go."

"Oh before I forget you may use any means to hit me now begin."

Before she had a chance to grab her zanpaktou he was right infront of her with a punch already to strike her. She shunpo away but with him close on her heels, all the other fights ended a while ago, now they were all watching their captin being matched, needless to say they were shocked to say the least. Soifon had to really respect Thanaos for getting her to take the defense for so long but what caught her by surprise was he was even using kido to fight her.

"Bakudo 4, Hainawa" Thanaos said.

"Weak, Thanaos."

What she didn't notice was Thanaos already using another bakudo spell

"Bakudo 9, Horin"

she was caught in a trap to catch her again but he wasen't done yet.

"Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro"

He then used Hado 4 Byakurai to see if that could stop her, sadly no.

"Flash cry" she whispered

"I'd expect nothing less of you Captin Soifon."

"Give your self some credit, you were able to sting so pretty impressive kido for someone just out of the academy."

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind if I end this now Captin, also you might want to release your zanpaktou, too see how many times you can cut me."

"Ok then your on, Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi."

"Let's go then." He put his hand on the hilt and was prepareing to stirke

In a blink of an eye it was over, Thanaos was covered in bee marks.

"Good try Thanaos but you didn't hit me."

"Yes thats true but I aleast cut you uniform, but that dosen't count now does it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." he pointed to her right side and there was a cut in her uniform.

She look closer and saw she had a very small cut like one of her sting marks, on her side she smirk at this.

'So this is impressive he managed to hit me and keep up with a little more trainning he could very well beat me."

"Ahh Captin Soifon I see you got some new squad memembers."

They all turned and bowed to the person who said that it was none other then Yamamoto head captin of the thirteen court guard. They all respected him.

"Now Captin Soifon tell me, are they good shinigami?"

"Yes, sir they are very good."

"Ahh good I'm glad you like your new squad memembers, now if you don't mind I going back to the first squad for more paper work."

"Umm Head captin sir."

"Yes Captin Soifon?"

"I request a new lieutenant for my squad."

"And who might you suggest."

"This Shinigami here sir."

"Hmmm, whats your name boy."

"Thanaos Kaizaki, sir."

"Hmm do you think you are worthy of being squad two lieutenant, and part of the Onmitsukido, it is not an easy job."

"Yes captin I can only do my best for my squad but I shall try till my last breath."

"Hmmm you do know all lieutenants need to know shikai right."

"Yes sir."

"Can you release you zanpaktou then, and brush your hair out of your eyes or I'll shave you bald like me."

"Yes sir."

Thanaos brushed his hair out of his eyes and everyone even Yamamoto was quite shock to see a pair of pierceing dark blue eyes staring back at them.

"Ok then here we go then."

He took in a breath and exhaled and withdrew his zanpaktou he inhaled then exhaled again.

"Cry Zaibatsu(2)"

Sand kick up covering him up, no one could see what his release look like but when the smoke cleared they saw only a pair of gauntlets and, greaves they look demonic he took a step forward and the air started to spark.

"This is my zanpaktou release since I'm more of a hand to hand combat fighter this work out well now it does have some range attack it can shoot small burst of lightining and also boost my speed quite a bit."

"So Head Captin, does he pass to be my new lieutenant."

"He meets all requirements so just have Omeada hand over the squad two band and its done, congrats lieutenant Thanaos Kaizaki."

"Thank you Head Captin."

Soifon walk over to Thanaos and, told him to follow. they walk over to the body of Omeada and took the band from his shoulder and Thanaos put it on. it kept sliping so he asked if he could get a new one, Soifon said yes and said he could go tomorrow.

"So is there anything else I need to do today or is that it."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I need to do paperwork or, anything."

"You mean you want to help me do paperwork." she asked in shock.

"Yes I'm not a lazy bastard like Omeada now, so why won't I help Soifon."

"Well I just always had to do it myself and now- wait did you just call me Soifon?"

"Yes, why I wasen't?"

"No its ok, and come on and I'll give you some work to do."

"Ok Soifon." He said with a smile.

End chapter 1

(1) I used the name Thanaos becasue I couldn't come up with a better name Kaizaki is just another name I made up.  
(2) Cry Zaibatsu means thunder god's fist for the fans of the tekken series you know this one and I figured it fit since his style of fighting is pretty close. 


	2. His first meeting

Lighting the Darkness of The Bee

Chapter 2: His first meeting.

-The day after their first meeting-

After having getting a crash course on how to fill out paperwork correctly, they spent the whole night working getting up three weeks worth of paperwork done, Thanaos passed out around 3 in the mourning while Soifon work till 4 and, got about about two hours of sleep before she woke up to train she look across her desk to see Thanaos passed out.

'I must say, Omeada never even lifted a finger to help with paperwork let alone stay up all night helping me, do it I guess I'll let him sleep in for a while.'

She left to drill the troops but after about ten minutes she came back in to wake Thanaos up.

"Lieutenant, lieutenant wake up." she said on a normal tone of voice.

Thanaos just turned around to face the other way, which just pissed her off. She grabbed his uniform and started to shake him.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" She shouted

"YAWN~"

She was now glaring daggers at him.

"Morning Captin" He said with a smile.

She dropped him on his butt, and walk out he quickly got up and followed her. They both went out of the main compound till she turned around.

"Here, this is the address of the person who will make a new band for you, go there and then come back got it."

"Yes Captin." He saluted her then shunpo away.

She smiled then walk back in to drill the troops some more. Thanaos contuined to shunpo for about five more minutes till he came to a fairly large building, the sign said it was a tailoring shop he walk in to be greeted by a fairly cute girl maybe about in her early twenties.

"Hello I'm Reina, what do you need sweety."

He blushed slightly at her.

"U-U-Um I'm T-T-Thanaos I'm the new lieutenant of squad two and I need this refitted please."

"Ok, if your a lieutenant then you know shikai could you show me so I can figure out where to put it?"

"Ok then, Cry Zaibatsu."

A pair of demonic gauntlets and, greaves appeared he stood still while she look him over.

"Hmmm not bad, cute too, so lets see where could it go."

She walk around him making sure to touch him every chance she got he felt nervous and he couldn't stop blushing at it, he hated him self for even thinking he might like it.  
Reina only smirk, before she couldn't stand the second squad because of Omeada now here was a guy she wanted more then anything even more then Captin Kurosaki.

"Hmm I say it should go here." She said as she wrapped her body around his to put her hands on his left bicept. needless to say he could feel her chest digging in to his arm.

"U-u-u-u-um d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-y-you n-n-n-need t-to b-b-be s-s-so c-c-c-close."

"Why yes, I do."

"Um, I come back later to pick it up." He quickly shunpo back to his squad.

'Oh yeah, I got me a new boy toy to play with.' She thought

Thanaos just came back into the squad headquarters he went into Soifon's office to let her know he was back.

"Um Captin, I'm back."

"Oh hello Thanaos, listen you need to goto squad 9 meeting room for your first meeting now go."

"Yes Soifon."

And like that he was gone like a flash.

'When he gets back, Its trainning time.' she thought with a small smile.

She also didn't notice that she started to draw small pictures.

-With Thanaos-

'Hey Zaibatsu, you think...'

'What Thanaos?'

'...Nothing.'

'Ok then, you can tell me when your ready.'

'Thanks Zaibatsu, maybe after the meeting I'll tell you.'

-Squad nine meeting room-

"Where the hell is that fat piece of crap."

"Like I know Sentaro."

"Hey Harribel, what did Captin Kurosaki say to you last time."

"Nothing you need to know Iba."

"Umm everyone please claim down." said Isane

"HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT DOWN AND LETS GET TO BUSSINESS." shoutd Nanao

"Now lets begin everyone." said Momo

The door opens to reveal Thanaos, he walks over to where Omeada sits and sat down, Everyone just watches till Kira spoke.

"Umm who are you, you know this is a lieutenant meeting."

"I know."Thanaos replyed

"What are you telling us your a lieutenant." said Iba

"Thats exactly what I'm saying, Thanaos Kaizaki lieutenant of squad two and, corps commander of the Onmitsukido patrol corps please to meet you all."

They all burst out laughing at this.

"Please that fat ass is the lieutenant and commander not you." Said Sentaro.

"Its true ask the head captin."

At this Chojiro paled and started to sweat bullets.

'Crap, I knew I forgot something important the head captin is going to kill me'

"Fine then, hey Isane send a hell butterfly to the head captin to comfirm this."

"Ok then."

After about ten minutes of waiting the hell butterfly came back, Chojiro started to sweat more and he was as white as a bone, they played the message.

"Hello all lieutenants, I would like to comfirm that Thanaos Kaizaki is indeed the new Lieutenant of squad two. Also Chojiro please come to my office right now,that is all."

Chojiro got up and started for the door.

"Umm I'll hopefuly see you all next time goodbye, It was a pleasure to meet you Thanaos."

After Chojiro left Yachiru Jump on Thanaos head.

"All right everyone you know what this means PARTY TIME for Thana, Thana."

"Thana, Thana?" he whispered to Nanao

"Yes she just makes nick names for everyone." she whispered back

So they left for the welcomeing party after about seven hours of drinking, bad singing and, watching Iba and Kira get slap by the waitress and bartender they all left. It was around midnight when Thanaos came in. He walk into Soifon office he wasen't as drunk as some of the other lietenants but still he was buzzed so when he saw he asleep at her desk he pick her up bridal style, he walk down the halls till he found her room her put her on the bed and tried to leave but the sake began to take hold so he passed out on her bed right next to her.

-The Next Morning-

Soifon was the first to wake up, the first thing she noticed was she didn't want to get up for the first time in a while she was warm and she loved it so she moved in towards the warmth, the second thing she noticed was the warmth also moved closer to her, her eyes shot open her first reaction was to draw her zanpaktou and attack it but she noticed she didn't have it when she turned to face the soon to be dead being, but had to bite her lip to keep from gasping at who was next to her, it was Thanaos fully vunerable and low and behold the ideas came flooding. Normally she would never think of stuff like this but something about having Thanaos so close to her made her...happy. Thanaos started to stir Soifon didn't know why but she pretended to be asleep when she heard him yawn she pretended to wake up as well.

"Morning sunshine." he said

"Huh? Thanaos why are you in my room."

"Umm."

"Well"

*sigh*

"Ok the truth is when I came back after my welcomeing party I went to your office and,  
when I got there you were asleep so I carried you to you bed but, when I tried to leave the sake I drank kick in and I passed out next to you I'm sorry."

"Well lieutenant, for this I say your punisment is a spar with me today."

"Umm ok, Soifon."

"Oh and I want you to use your shikai today during our spar, now please leave so I can change."

"Uhh yes Soifon."

After the two of them changed they went to the trainning area and word spread around the barracks so they had an audience but they didn't mind.

"Are you ready, Thanaos."

"Anytime Soifon."

"Five bucks on the Captin."

"Give me twenty on the new lieutenant."

And the betting began and so did the match.

"Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi."

"Cry Zaibatsu."

And the fight is on between the Bee's stinger and the Thunder god's fist who will win and what would happen if Soifon met Reina and, what would happen to Thanaos is Chojiro still alive and, what ever did happen to Omeada find out in the next chapter 'The fight begins, The bee's heart and the Thunder god's roars'

(A/n Should have did this last chapter but forgot, here is some stats of my OC and his Zanpaktou)

Thanaos Kaizaki Age: 287 Weight: 154 Height: 6'2 Hair color: A very dark forest green Eye color: Dark blue

Zaibatsu Age: 287 Weight: 161 Height: 6'7 Hair color: goldish white Eye color: yellow 


	3. The Bee's heart, the Thunder god's roars

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee

Chapter 3: The fight begins, The Bee's heart and the Thunder god's roars

(A/n Ok I'll let you all know this right now Thanaos may seem all that but he's not, but there is a reason for it so please be patience I'll write a chapter explaining on how he's so strong but that will be later, another thing I know I wrote Captain wrong and I'm sorry I'll change it from now on and also.)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only the plot of this ONE story and the OC Thanaos

So without further waiting heres Lighting the Darkness of the Bee chapter 3

"Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi."

"Cry Zaibatsu."

When both shinigami finshed their released, Soifon was the first to move with a quick shunpo she managed to get a kick to his side, with a quick recover from Thanaos the fight was on.

"Do you all really think the captain will lose to the new lieutenant?"

"Yeah, did you see him yesterday her beat Omeada with out even drawing his zanpaktou,  
not only that he has insane skill in shunpo."

"Yeah more so then all the other recurits did."

"What are you thinking?"

"He's more skilled like you say, I wonder what his trainning schedule is."

"I know, I want to try it."

"Bakudo 62 Hyapporankan."

As the rods fell around the area, Soifon made sure to block it.

"Bakudo 39 Enkosen."

"Bakudo 30 Shitotsu Sansen." Soifon shouted

Thanaos was pinned to the wall of the other side of the field, arms and, waist bound to the wall as Soifon was now running, she didn't feel the need to shunpo.

"Hado 58 Tenran."

A tornado like blast came blasting towards Soifon she used shunpo to avoid the blast because it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what a tornado would do to a less then 90 pound girl.

Thanaos kick the wall and, thanks to Zaibatsu it broke under the force and his bounds were broken, he shunpo again till he was above her and prepared another kido.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63 Raikoho."

The entire area was lit up by a massive wave of yellow energy, when the smoke cleared there was a inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around an area, when the barrier fell Soifon walk out compltely unharmed.

"Impressive, you were able to do such a high level kido even if you needed to do the incantation."

"Well thank you but, how about we return to our strong point I wasted enough energy on kido."

"Lets go then."

"Ladies first."

"Oh what a gentlemen."

She shunpo behind him a delivered a strong left hook to his ribs, he cough a bit and with that the fight kept going punch for punch but still Thanaos kept getting hit they broke apart, for a quick breath. Thanaos was panting and was covered in black bee marks while Soifon had only a few bruises, and barely broke a sweat.

'Crap, that Kido I did before drained me I'm not sure how much longer I have before I''m done, better make this fast before I fall.'

"Ready Thanaos, for round two."

"No, because I'm going to end this now."

"Hmm cocky are we, well lets see if you can back it up."

Both of their Reiatsu flared up, both took a stance and prepared for the final strike.

"Here I come."

"Bring it."

Thanaos open his clawed hand while Soifon pointed her stinger. They both charged at each other and once again it was over in a flash, Thanaos now had a bee mark over his left eye while Soifon had had five cuts on her right shoulder with sparks coming off them.

"Damn I thought I could dodge your last attack, but just managed to avoid getting my eye stabbed out."

"Well, well you were able to hit me and not only that but five times thats rare."

They heard laughing and sobbing in the audience.

"HA! I told you she would win."

"Please Thanaos had her where he wanted her."

"So what pay up chumps."

They both look at them and both smirk, at having the same thought.

"Well, well you all look happy, right Thanaos."

"Yes Soifon they are maybe enough for some extra special trainning is in order."

"Yes I belive that is in order, anything in mind."

A sadist grin grew on Thanaos's face and all the other memembers began to tremble.

"How about 200 laps around soul society, that sound fair."

"Oh yes very, what are you all waiting for RUN!"

Once everyone left Thanaos and, Soifon sat down to relax.

"Hey Soifon."

"Yes?"

"Can you get rid of these marks, I don't need them now you know."

"Hmmm nope you can wear those as a medal as sorts."

"Oh yes a medal of defeat at the hands of my Captain."

At this Soifon started to laugh but quickly stop.

"I'm sorry for that, I'm not sure why I thought that was the least bit funny."

"No problem, you need to loosen up any way your too tense learn to enjoy life as it comes, ok Soifon."

"Like you do huh."

At this Thanaos tense up a bit.

"Yeah, like me."

'That was odd why'd he tense up like that all of a sudden.'

There was an awkward silence after this, both of them had no idea of what to say or do in this type of situation.

"Hello is anyone here." said a high happy voice. (A/n hello convient plot device.)

Thanaos paled badly, and standing in the door way was Reina, Soifon was confused as how Thanaos would ever meet such a person.

"Yes, may I help you." Soifon asked.

"Oh Thanaey!" she said ingorning Soifon entirely

"Why'd you leave yesterday you forgot you band."

Thanaos sighed in his mind and Soifon look a little less angry knowing she was from the tailoring shop. What did piss her off though was how she wrap her whole body around his to put his band on.

"Excuse me."

"Yes."

"Do you need to hang off MY lieutenant like that."

"Why I had to put his band on him."

"He is PERFECTLY able to do it him self."

"Why Captain Soifon are you perhaps jealous of how close I am to my Thanaey."

"Since when did I become yours?"

"Thats none of your concern, and besides I'm not jealous I couldn't care less about him."

At this statement Thanaos was heart broken to hear she didn't care for him. He also got a strong urge to go drink till he couldn't move anymore, he push Reina off him and left.

"Where the hell are you going, LIEUTENANT."

He turned and look at her with a blank and hollow stare.

"Out for a little while, I'll see you later Captain."

"Hold on a minute, where do you think your going."

"As I said CAPTAIN, I'm going out for a little while I'll be back later."

With that Thanaos left the barracks and, headed some where away from the pain. he arrived at the squad nine barracks to be met with Kira and His Captain.

"I'm so sorry Captain Hisagi, Lieutenant Kira."

"Its all right Thanaos, we were just about to go out for drinks, want to come?"

"Yes thank you, I need a drink now."

Along the way to the bar they had gotten a few more drinking buddies Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika,  
Shunsui, Jushiro, chojiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra also joined in. They all arrived at the Bar and the drinking began, the sake disappeared faster then when shunsei and,  
Rangiku came in one time and began to drink everything up, Ichigo and Ulquiorra didn't drink not after last time(A/n spoiler alert!) Iba and Ikkaku had a drining contest Yumichika saw a mirror and fell in love with him self, Jushiro and Shunsei drank quitely about some thing no one would undersatnd and Grimmjow and Nnoitra passed out after three drinks Kira was 'flirting' with a waitress again and the all too familar sound of a slap was heard after words Hisagi, Thanaos and, chojiro sat at the bar drinking.

"Whats wrong, umm."

"Thanaos."

"Thanaos thank you, Now whats wrong?"

"Soifon hates me."

"OHH girl troubles huh. What happen?"

-One flashback later-

"OH so you and Soifon got some what close then this Reina girl came in and ruin it,  
that just about it."

"Yeah."

"Well you got yourself one hell of a girl to fall for."

"Heh, thanks."

"I say let her cool off for a while you know."

"You think."

"Yeah, stay at my squad for the night then go back tomorrow."

"Thanks Captain Hisagi."

"Just Hisagi is Fine."

"Ok, then Hisagi."

"Let me grab Kira and lets go."

"Yeah."

-Ninth squad barracks-

"Here its in empty room you can use."

"Thanks Hisagi."

"No problem, just remember go talk to her tomorrow and close that gap in her heart."

"Alright, good night Hisagi and good luck with Kira."

"Don't remind me."

-Thanaos's mind scape-

"Welcome back, Thanaos."

"Hey Zaibatsu."

"So things not going over well with Soifon."

"S-s-shut up."

"Listen, When you two were fighting I was able to feel something."

"Like, what and, if you say love I'm going to kill you brutally."

"Easy, easy no need to want to kill me is there."

"So what, did you feel."

"Loneliness, pure and simple."

"Loneliness?"

"Yes, deep and, dark."

"I, see."

"Hey it about time for you to wake up soon, get going."

"Thanks Zaibatsu."

"Any time, Thanaos."

-Morning with Soifon-

Soifon didn't even get out of bed this morning, just stay there all day doing nothing.  
She had no idea why she snapped at him, it was that girl's fault.

'Why did he look so... sad at the end.' she thought

she look at the small clock on her night stand it said it was almost 6:45 she over slept for fourty-five minutes but she didn't care all she cared about was what was happening to Thanaos.

She decided to get up even if Thanaos wasen't there, she was just about to enter her office when she heard a loud crash that could have shaken the whole squad two barracks she went out towards the trainning area to see Omaeda and a group of what look like hires 11th squad shinigami scattered across the trainning field and standing in the middle was Thanaos.

-Morning with Thanaos-

Thanaos woke up this fine morning with the worst hangover in all of soul society.

"GOD! I'm never drinking ever again."

"Heh seems your awake."

"Morning Hisagi."

"Morning Thanaos, here."

Hisagi handed Thanaos a cup of black coffee.

"Thanks."

He downed the coffee in about three seconds. He stood up and walk foreward a bit.

"What time is it?"

"Around 6:30, why?"

"She's proablity up by now."

"So won't that make it easy to talk to her."

Thanaos shot him a glare.

"Right."

"I better get back home and face death, if I don't see you next time then it was an honor to drink with you."

"Please, see not going to kill you hurt you maybe, but she would never kill you I mean look at Omaeda."

"Thanks man, see ya."

'Hey Zaibatsu.'

"Yeah?"

'You think she'll forguve me."

"Thanaos have some confedence, she can't hate you that much maybe that Reina girl but,  
not you."

'Lets hope.'

When Thanaos entered the barracks he went straight to her office hoping to find her there.

"Oi! recuirt!"

'Oh god.'

"What do you want, Omaeda."

"Heh you knew it was the great Ma-"

"Get on with it I don't have all day." He said with an icy tone.

"I came to get my job back."

"Too bad." He began to walk away.

"I thought you might say that."

*snap*

A group of shinigami appeared, each with their zanpaktou drawn and in a stance.

"So you knew, you could never beat me head on so you hired people who could, tell me what squad?"

"Squad 11."

"Ohh I'm so scared, no offence you guys, but why work for this piece of shit?"

"He payed us 5000 each and promised we get to fight some one strong." one man said.

"Ahh I respect you honesty, so I fight you seriously."

"Thanks now lets go everyone."

"Cry, Zaibatsu."

While they were all stunned he took out three out of the orignal dozen. When two more charged at him he dodged and delivered to swift kicks to their sides and down went two more.  
When a man with a scar across his left eye tried to stab him, he grabbed his sword and flip him over on to some one trying to do a sneak attack. When four of them came at him at all sides he grabbed two of the swords and used his momentum and threw them into each other. Then there was one he took one step forward before he put away his sword and bowwed.

"Thank you for not holding back." He said.

"No problem." He replyed.

"So Omaeda I think its time you learn to fly."

"NO NO NO NOOO."

Omaeda went flying into a wall and shook the whole area. In the next few minutes Soifon came running out to see what happen and, saw A group of 11th squad shinigami and Omaeda scattered across the field, she was about to walk over to him when her eyes widen.

"So you defeated my men that easily huh, now I wonder can you handle me." said a deep voice

Thanaos turned around to see a large shadow block out the sun and, Standing on top of the wall is the Captain him self on sqaud 11 Kenpachi Zaraki, when he jump down infront of Thanaos, now Thanaos wasen't short but Zaraki towered over Thanaos.

"Now lets hope you won't disappoint me now boy."

Another fight between the lieutenant of squad two and another captain and not just any captain Kenpachi Zaraki, will Thanaos survive his new encounter, will Soifon aid Thanaos find out next chapter 'The arrival of a new foe, the unstopable Zaraki.' 


	4. The Unstopable Zaraki

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee

Chapter 4: The arrival of a new foe, the unstopable Zaraki

"Now lets hope you won't disappoint me now boy."

Zaraki swung his sword down on Thanaos who could barely keep on his feet the pressure was too great, he had to jump away before it broke through his zanpaktou and took off his arm.

'Damn, I didn't think Captain Zaraki would be here I'm positive I can beat him.'

"Quite jumping around and fight me."

Thanaos Shunpo behind Zaraki and, did a few quick but powerful jabs then shunpo before he could turn around, he did this five more times till he was hit by a reiatsu pulse and throw back ten feet.

'Damn I need to use steath, if I have a chance to get out of this fight in one piece."

"Bakudo 26, kyokko"

After this he vainshed from everyones sight.

"DAMNIT YOU WIMP, GET OUT OF HERE AND FIGHT!"

"Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright,  
silent to the end. Bakudo 75 Gochutekkan"

Five pillars fell on top of Zaraki, pinning him to the ground for the moment but Thanaos knows this won't last long so he began working on a kido that would hopeful keep him away.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus, In the abyss of conflagration,  
wait at the far heavens. Hado 63 Soren Sokatsui!"

"I thought, you be a challenage, but I guess I was wrong."

Zaraki stood up all there was was burn marks and, most of his clothes were burn off.  
Thanaos and, Soifon were in shocked that Zaraki was able to survive that.

"Your not strong in the least, using Kido to fight your nothing but a weak bug, you deserve to die."

Thanaos had nothing left, he couldn't move after using two high levels after another,  
he was on his knee panting he could barely move, and knew he was going to die. Zaraki was walking over to him his zanpaktou on his shoulder, ready to finsh Thanaos off.

"Any last words."

"No...nothing."

"Good bye, boy."

Zaraki had his zanpaktou over head, and brought it down, Zaraki could have killed him but he only made a cut on his chest, although it was pretty deep. (A/n Like mihawk did to zoro in one piece.)

"Hey, women if you don't want him to die, you better get him to squad four or let him die its not my concern."

Soifon look at Zaraki like he grew another head.

'The insane captain, just spared Thanaos why.'

"Why'd you spare him."

"I don't know, I'm tired I'm going back to my divison to sleep."

With that the Captain of the 11th squad left, Soifon ran over to Thanaos and grabbed,  
him and shunpo'd to squad four. Soifon entered the barracks and found the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu."

"Umm Captain Soifon, HUH! THANAOS!"

Isane rushed over to Soifon.

"How did this happen?"

"Zaraki came and-"

"No more please, just bring him over here."

"Umm Lemura can you please go alert Captain Unohana, that Lieutenant Kaizaki has been check in."

"Yes I, Yasochika Lemura will go and-"

"GET A MOVE ON IT!" shouted Soifon.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES CAPTAIN!"

Thanaos was put on the bed, and Isane began treatment, she remove his shirt and began basic treatment.

'This is my fault, if I stop the fight he wouldn't be here.'

"Don't worry Captain Soifon he'll be up and out of here in a day at most."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"But still, for someone to fight Captain Zaraki and only get this much damage it nothing less of a miracle."

"You got that right."

For the next hour Isane and Soifon talk about small thing, like the last Shinigami Women's Association meeting.

"Oh yeah, isn't Rangiku coming back in time for the next for the next meeting."

"Oh yeah, your right."

At this thought came in on what she would do to Thanaos.

"You don't think she would do 'this and, that' to him do you." asked Soifon.

"I umm hope not."

"I think we should keep them apart don't you think."

"Yes I think you right Lieutenant."

"So this is your new lieutenant, Captain Soifon."

"Oh Captain Unohana, yes he is."

Unohana walk over to the bed and look over Thanaos she removed the bed sheets and look at him, his chest was tough and, scarred and, his face look almost peaceful.

"Hmm someone like this could easily get a girlfriend in half a day if he wanted to,  
and I'm sure lieutenant Matsumoto would love to have someone like him."

She smiled her smile at the raise in reiatsu.

"If you don't mind I'm going back to my sqaud please send him back when he wakes up."

"Please excuse me as well Captain I need to rest after treating him."

"Of course, good bye Captain Soifon and, see you soon Isane."

A little while later, another unexpected guest came.

"HEY WOMEN, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"My, my Captain Zaraki what are you doing here? My thats some nasty burns you have there."

"Shut it."

"Now WHO could have given you those?"

"I said shut it."

"It wouldn't have been the new squad two lieutenant would it."

"So what?"

"I have just one question, why spare him.?"

"You can blame Yachiru for that."

"Why?"

"She likes him, says he going to be a good friend, and I don't want her to cry just becasue I killed her new friend."

"Not only that Captain Zaraki, He could very well be like Aizen."

"What makes you say that."

"Everyone has secerts, but its up to Thanaos if he lets him self turn out like Aizen, or if he'll become something else."

"Lets hope he dosen't turn."

"I agree but, who knows. There done Captain you can leave now."

"Thanks."

-With Soifon-

Soifon left squad four and headed for the trainning field when she got there she started with some light hand to hand against a dummy, then it got more heated more violent, as Unohana's words played over and, over again in her head.

'Why did I let my reiatsu rise when she said lieutenant Matsumoto would love to have him, why did she have to say that.'

She felt her hands start to hurt she took a break and, look at her hands they were bleeding her knuckles were bloodly and she didn't even fell it something else had her mind busy.

'I have to talk with him, when he gets back.'

-Soifon's mind scape-

'Suzumebachi? whats wrong?'

"Its that Thanaos guy."

'Whats wrong with him?'

"I don't know but, I get a feeling of sadness and pain from him."

'What do you mean?"

"I think he's hiding something from us, I mean remember when he told you to take it easy,  
and he tense up when you said like you."

'yeah.'

"what if he's like you having lost someone long ago and, making up for it by getting stronger."

'I never thought about it.'

"Yeah this is now another excuse to talk to Thanaos."

'What do you mean.'

"You know now you can be close to 'your' Thanaos"

'Shut up, I'm leaving.'

'He's not mine.'

-Back to Thanaos-

A scream is heard. People yelling and crying.

"Thanaos, what are you doing RUN!" shouted a voice.

"But, but I can't leave you alone."

"Thanaos please run away."

"But I-"

"Thanaos honey, please ru-" The person couldn't finsh as their head was flying off.

"RIO!"

Thanaos woke with a start, with a cold sweat.

'Damn I thought those dreams stop long ago.'

"Oh my, are you all right Lieutenant Kaizaki, you were tossing and turning for the last thirty minutes, were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes Captain Unohana, but its all right now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Some day. But not now Captain."

"Alright then, now tell me are you alright to leave then."

"Yes Captain I am, and Thank you for treating me."

"Oh, it wasen't me it was Isane."

"Isane, then please tell her Thank you for me then."

"Alright then, good bye lieutenant Kaizaki."

"Good bye Captain Unohana."

Thanaos left the forth squad and, started to head back to the second squad barracks.

'If only I was stronger, I could have won against Captin Zaraki.'

'What are you thinking Thanaos?'

'Zaibatsu, I think its time for me to achieve my bankai.'

'Thanaos, maybe it is time you learn my true power.'

'Then how about the youngest Captain, he was able to do it in three days.'

'Are you sure he'll help?'

'Maybe or, aleast let me know what he did.'

'Alright then, then you better head over to squad three then.'

'I will, after I at least tell Soifon.'

'Ok fair enough.'

-Soifon's office-

She was alone in her office and drawing more picture.

'Where is he?'

"Umm Captain, are you in there?"

"Thanaos."

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Oh, yes you can."

She quickly hide her drawings, as Thanaos entered she could tell he had to tell her something important.

"Captain."

"Yes?"

"I have a request."

"What do you need?"

"Please allow me to train with Captain Kurosaki."

"Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Why?"

"I want to get stronger and, he has the fastest method."

'Could he mean he wants to achieve bankai.'

"Do you mean you want to-"

"Yes, it does, would you allow it?"

"I by all means allow my troops to grow stronger, so yes you may train with him."

"Oh right Soifon, I have some thing to tell you when we get back, is that alright."

"Yes it is." she said quite hasty

Thanaos was shock and SOifon turned around in her chair to hide a blush.

"Well get going, Thanaos."

"Right, Soifon see you when I get back."

'Hurry back.'

'I heard that.'

'SHUT IT Suzumebachi!'

'Keep it easy Soi, or else.'

'or else what?'

'I'll put some 'thoughts' in your head about Thanaos.'

'Ok, ok.'

-Squad Three Captain's office-

"Umm Harribel?"

"Yes, Ichigo."

"Don't you think this pose is a little suggestive?"

"Just a bit."

"What if someone comes in?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well what about-"

"Captain Kurosaki, I have a request."

Ichigo and, Harribel look over at the door to see a dark green haired man staring at them.

"Umm I could come back if you need it."

"No its all right, Harribel if you could."

"Fine."

"So what is your request, umm."

"Thanaos Kaizaki, lieutenant of squad two."

"Ok Thanaos, What do you need?"

"I need your help to acheive bankai."

"Is that right."

"Yes."

"And what if I refuse."

"Then aleast give me the method you used to acheive it."

"And if I refuse you that?"

"I'm not leaving without you or, your method."

"God, your stuborn."

"Ichigo, why don't you train him."

"Why?"

"Becasue think about it who was the last lieutenant of squad two."

"Ohh, so you kicked his ass."

"Yes but, he didn't take it well he hired some 11th squad guys and, that inturn attracked Captain Zaraki to me."

"Yesh, what happen."

"This."

Thanaos reveled his new scar.

"Fine meet me at the bottome of the Sokyoku hill in an hour."

"Yes Captain and, thank you for the help lieutenant Harribel."

"No problem Thanaos and, Thank you for taking care of that fat oaf."

"No problem that fat piece of crap had it coming any way."

Ichigo agreed to train Thanaos with the help of Harribel, Soifon has also agreed to hear his story when he gets back and what does Zaibatsu hold for Thanaos's trainning find out next time on Lighting the Darkness of the bee 'The trainning begins, Zaibatsu's power revealed.' 


	5. Zaibatsu's power revealed

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach if I did Omaeda wouldn't be the lieutenant

Chapter 5: The trainning begins, Zaibatsu's power revealed

(A/n Warning Soifon is going to be major OOC during this chapter but will be back to noraml next chapter)

It was about an hour past Thanaos and, Ichigo's meeting time needless to say Thanaos was about to march back to sqaud three release his zanpaktou and, drag Ichigo all the way here to start trainning.

"YO! sorry I'm late I had to get something."

"What did you have to get that took an hour?"

"What I used to acheive bankai, follow me."

Thanaos followed Ichigo into a secert entrance leading to a huge rocky field, Ichigo turned towards Thanaos.

"Ok listen, this is the method I used to acheive bankai this is the Tenshintai its a invention made by Urahara, what you do is stab it with your zanpaktou and it will morph into the spirt of your zanpaktou it last about three days, also if you uses it more then three times you may die, do you still want to do this."

Thanaos walk over to the tenshintai and stabbed it.

"If I didn't know the possible risk I wouldn't be here now would I." he said with a very Ichigo like smirk.

'This person reminds me of a younger me.'

The tenshintai finshed changing and standing before them was a man about Kenpachi's height,  
he had some armor on like shoulder pads and, gauntlets and greaves much like Thanaos's shikai.

"Hey, Zaibatsu."

"Hello, Thanaos, Its a pleasure to meet you Captain Kurosaki."

"Ok then, Zaibatsu What are the terms you wish to set for Thanaos in order to acheive bankai."

"Its quite simple really, he must catch my atack and hit me with it nothing to difficult."

"Sounds easy."

"Then begin when your ready."

Thanaos and Zaibatsu flew at each other, each throwing punch for punch but, Thanaos noticed something no matter how fast or hard he tried to hit Zaibatsu he easily avoid and countered with an even faster attack.

'Damn, I knew he was stronger but this is insane.'

"Come on Thanaos,I haven't even got started yet."

At this Thanaos paled a bit but quickly regain his impassive face.

"I had a guess you were stronger then you let on, now lets get started."

The two contuined to 'spar' for another 6 hours, Thanaos over the time was able to get use to Zaibatsu's style of fighting so the two were currently in a dead lock.  
They were quickly throwing blow for blow and Thanaos was only getting maybe punched a little.

'I gotten used to his strenght but, I must keep focused or else.'

"Ok Thanaos I think its time for the real trainning to begin."

Zaibatsu took a stance to show he was going the ranged attack, but something could be said to be careful because Thanaos could feel the lightning in the air.

"Get ready Thanaos, this is my full power, lightning spear."

The sheer force of the attack began to burn away everything he had to move out of the way the power behind it was incredible and, insane he knew in his current state he would have been killed easily. Thanaos got up and walk a little bit till he was faceing Zaibatsu again.

"I'm surprised you can stand up after that, Thanaos."

"Yeah its not easy, I'll give you that."

"Then how about we train for another five hours and call it a night."

"No I'll take a break, when I beat you and get bankai."

"So be it."

'He really is like a younger me.' thought Ichigo.

-With Soifon-

Soifon sighed she was on her way to a captain meeting to discuss new events and to offically induct Thanaos as the new squad two's new lieutenant. She had sent a hell butterfly to Yamamoto to say he was trainning but to go on with the annoncement.

-At the meeting-

"Welcome all attendening Captains, also lieutenant Harribel please tell Captain kurosaki of everything that happens during the meeting."

"Yes, Head Captain."

Alright, first order of bussiness Captain Soifon."

"Yes, Head Captain."

"Would you do the honors."

"Yes, Sir as some of you know Marechiyo Omaeda has been removed as my lieutenant. In his place is my new lieutenant Thanaos Kaizaki."

This earned a few nods from the other captains saying they approve of the new lieutenant.

"Our next oder of bussiness is of course, the welcoming party any suggestions."

"I say we all fight for his welcome."

"No Captain Zaraki."

"We could-"

"Stop right there Captain Kurotsuchi, if you suggest disection or anything else along those lines you'll regret it."

"How about a party at Byakuya place."

"Is that ok Captain Kuchiki."

"I have no problem with this."

"Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake ,and Soifon you all can prepare the party when he returns."

"Yes, Head Captain."

"With that, this meeting is concluded."

All but Shunsei, Jushiro, Soifon, and surprisingly Byakuya all left to discuss the party.

"So how do we plan a good welcoming party?" as Soifon

Soifon even though was made a Captain about 30 years ago but she was never the 'social' type.

"Lots of sake." Shunsei stated

"Music I guess and, games." said Jushiro

"Snacks too." Said Byakuya

"Ok I made a plan and get back to you ok."

They all nodded and left for their squad or houses, Soifon made her way back to her squad as well she sighed again and decided to make a stop to that before she makes a habit out of it.

'He got aleast eight more days till he comes back and, I learn more about him.'

'My, my is little Soifon falling for the worthless Thanaos.'

'HE'S NOT WORTHLESS!'

'WOW, I was just teasing but, I found out something intresting. Maybe I should tell him about you liking him.'

'Don't. You. Dare.'

'Then admit it.'

Soifon was quiet after that.

'Listen Soifon, I was just kidding you know.'

'Just leave me alone for a little while ok.'

'Ok and sorry again.'

Soifon headed for her room to go to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep she dreamed about,  
the time Yoruichi left needless to say she cried in her sleep that night. But as she dreamed her mind began to wonder what would she feel if Thanaos walk away from her or if he was killed.

-Soifon's dream-

It was raining, the Captains all gathered around a weeping Soifon and a bloody Thanaos Unohana and, even Orihime tried their best to heal his wounds but, it wasen't enough Thanaos look over to Unohana and Orihime and said that it was enough he knew he was going to die.

"Everyone." his voice was low and fading.

"Can you please give me and Soifon alone for a bit."

They all nodded and left some letting a tear pass for the fallen lieutenant others hid their pain by biting their bottom lip so hard it bled.

"Soifon."

"What is it Thanaos."

"Listen I don't have long but I want you to know two things. One is no matter what I want you to be happy even if I'm not there physically I'll always be here with you in your heart. And two is I love you, and I always will."

Soifon was crying more now.

"Thanaos I love you to, you were the first person I let in my heart in a long time. But I want you to know I will never regret any of the time me and you spent."

Thanaos pulled Soifon closer to him and gave her one last kiss and gave her his smile.  
His eyes began to close and the rain began to let up.

"Thanaos, Thanaos."

When he didn't reply she felt her heart sink.

"THANAOS, please open your eyes, please say any thing."

Her sobs were now the only sound on the entire field and when they heard this they all walk back over to her, and stood around again.

Unohana put her hand on her shoulder to show her that she would help her through this tough time. When Jushiro, Shunsei, Kenpachi, and Ichigo went on his sides to pick Thanaos up they were surprised that Soifon shouted again.

"DON"T TOUCH HIM!"

They all took this as something to be expected.

"Soifon please we have to take Thanaos's body back for a funeral."

She just clung more tighly to his body.

After that she woke up she was in a cold sweat and was still tears on her eyes. She got ready for the day and began to make a short list for the party.

-With Thanaos-

He had been trying to catch Zaibatsu's ranged attack and, hurl it back but it all ended the same with him getting blasted away and, getting some nasty burns. When Ichigo saw Thanaos was too tired to even move, Ichigo took him to the healing hot springs that he used during his trainning.

"Tell me Zaibatsu, do you think he can do it."

"Maybe, his speed and, power has already increased by ten fold I don't think he's noticed it though,  
that he is improving by leaps and, bounds."

-Time skip, about five days later-

Nothing has happen during the five days since Thanaos began his trainning, except Captains Shunsei, Jushiro, Byakuya, and Soifon have finshed the planning of the party and,  
all that is left is to put it together.

"It has already been five days since Thanaos left I wonder if he's achevied it yet."

"Maybe Shunsei, but we will know when he returns."

Byakuya and, Soifon just finshed hanging the decoration and also decided to join the conversation.

"Yes it will be quite impressive to see what his bankai will look like." said Byakuya.

"Thats true, from what Soifon told us his shikai is a pair of demonic gauntlets and greaves." said Shunsei.

"I wonder will he's be a normal bankai or, something like Ichigo's bankai." Jushiro said.

"What ever it may look like, it will be powerful." Soifon said.

Shunsei got up and yawned.

"Lets call it a day and, go drinking."

Shunsei and, Jushiro went to go drink Byakuya just walk away to check on his sqaud, and Soifon decided to go back to her squad as well when she got back she decided to go to her office and, work on anything. she was walking by the squad's cafeteria when she saw alot of her squad slacking and, laughing at something.

"What the hell are you all looking at get back to work."

The group quickly disappeared leaving the source of the problem looking at her.

"Hey, Soifon how you been." Thanaos said with a big grin.

Soifon was shocked to see Thanaos to say the least, he was covered in bandages the only way to tell who it was, was by his hair color and his voice pretty much everything else was covered up.

"Thanaos when did you get back?"

"About two hours ago."

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Thats great, also tomorrow around five there is going to be a welcoming party for you at Byakuya's Maison ok."

"Yeah I'll be there."

Soifon began to walk away till Thanaos called out.

"Care to join me for a drink or, something to eat?"

"No, maybe tomorrow at the party."

"Ok get a good night sleep then Soifon, you look tired."

"I know that and, I don't need to be told that by my lieutenant."

He let out a small smile and, laugh.

"Ok, ok just get a good night sleep your health is important."

She walked out of the cafeteria and, went straight to her room.

'Well isn't this a surprise 'your' Thanaos is back.' said Suzumebachi

'How many times must I tell you he isn't mine.' replyed Soifon

'Yet, anyway you really were happy he's back now right.'

'Yes I am, alright I said it.'

'Good, good now just say those three little words to him and your as good as gold.' she teased

'Like I could do that.'

Suzumebachi left her alone after that.

-The next day-

Soifon woke up normally and, decided today she would do some light trainning and then go set up for Thanaos's party. She walk out on the field to find all her men already trainning they all were pushing themselves to new heights and, in the middle of it all with most of the troops attacking him was Thanaos he had activeded his shikai and, was working up quite hard the troops she passed turned to greet her.

"Good morning Soifon."

"lieutenant Kaizaki, as your Captain I would like to see the fruit of your trainning."

"All right then but, you need to be serious Soifon or, else."

"Fine then, Sting all Enenimes to Death Suzumebachi."

Thanaos put his left arm infront of his face.

"Bankai."

The sand pick up and when it cleared stood Thanaos in his bankai. It had more armor like shoulder pads a, head band, a giant ring on his back and, had armor running over his newly exposed spine and top of his chest. It no longer had a demonic look it was more angelic look the glow off the gauntlets and, greaves was no longer red it was blue.

"Tenrai Zaibatsu." (Translation: Divine Thunder god's fist.)

On the next Lighting the Darkness of the Bee Thanaos's welcoming party and, finding out how much stronger is Thanaos and, what else will come from the welcoming party, 'Tenrai Zaibatsu the full power of the god.' 


	6. The full power of the god

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee

Chapter 6: Tenrai Zaibatsu the full power of the god

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach all I own is the OC Thanaos

"Tenrai Zaibatsu."

While Soifon was still shocked to see Thanaos's bankai, he didn't waste the chance and began his attack. Soifon barely had time to dodge his attack when she attempted to attack him he shunpo behind her and, delivered a strong right hook to her back she was sent flying to the back wall at incredible speed.

"Shunko."

Soifon used her speed to get behind him and, give him a swift kick to his head. When he stop her attack and, grabbed her leg for a split she was surprised at his imporvement.  
Soifon was sent flying again she hit the wall forcing it to break under the pressure,  
Thanaos didn't give her enough time to think of her next move as he attack her again.  
His attack hit the wall and shattered under the force while Soifon was in the air preparing a kido to help her.

"Bakudo 26 Kyokko."

Soifon disappeared and, began her counter-attack she used the high speed of her shunko and, her zanpaktou. She made sure to keep moving to make sure he couldn't figure out where she would appear next. But after a while the kido wore off and, Thanaos smirk.

"Get ready Soifon, I'm not going to hold back this time."

Soifon still had shunko active so she just nodded and, took a fighting stance. Soifon charged at Thanaos.

'I have to hit him fast and, hard before he has a chance to fight back.'

The other squad couldn't see their Captain's movement and, just waited for the final strike. All they heard was the sound of metal hiting metal, Thanaos caught Soifon before she had a chance to hit him.

"I told you. I would not hold back Soifon."

Soifon prepard for Thnanaos's strike but, was confused when none came but, he just flick her fore head. Soifon was questioning why he didn't strike her but, why she was busy thinking she didn't notice Thanaos seal his zanpaktou and, walk towards the group of once again cheering/sobbing sqaud memembers.

"Whats this. Again you all betted again to see who would win. Well ,well guess its time for more 'trainning'." The air quotes around trainning made them scared.

Soifon woke up from her trance like state. and quickly saw what happen...again.

'Again they betted to see who would win.'

"So Thanaos what do you think their 'trainning should be today?"

"How about 10,000 push up followed by 60,000 squats, so fair?"

"Oh yes it does."

The troops groaned as they began their 'trainning.' Thanaos walk over to a rock in the corner of the grounds and, took a seat to relax himself and, get a drink. Soifon walk over and, took the seat next to him he passed her his water and, hesitately took a sip of his water. Thanaos crack his back and, was pleased to hear the popping sound.

"So Soifon how have you been since I left."

"Umm, all right I suppose."

"Ah, thats good."

A slight silence appeared after that, Soifon decided to break it.

"So umm, Thanaos about what we talk about before you left."

"Before I left. Oh yes my past, so where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning, if you can."

"Alright."

Thanaos took a quick breath.

"I arrived in soul society about 270(1) years ago. When I first got here belive it or not it was way longer I say down to the middle of my back. I always kept it in a pony tail the band was at the base of my neck and, I pushed my bangs to the side so I could see.  
It wasen't long until I got a nickname for my self, people called me the forest demon because of my hair, I grew up in the poorest district and, all I had going for me was I could fight and, for the first 50 years I fought anyone and, everyone who wanted to fight.  
After a while I made a friend she was one hell of a fighter I heard rumors about her during my travels for stronger people and, about 20 districts away from where I started she was there her nickname was tiger cat. When I was about to enter the district when people saw my hair they told me to follow them to a place I could stay until me and, tiger cat had our fight. Three days later it began I stood before a women she had light purple hair and, had some feral green eyes before we started we both gave each other our name and, hers was Rio. After about a full day of no rest and, no stoping we both just collaspe we awoke about six hours later When I had enough energy to move I began my next trip to another fighter three districts away when I was leaving Rio stop me wondering why I didn't want to fight her again I just told her that our fight was one I couldn't forget and, that was enough for me but not her. The next day I had a traveling partner and for almost 20 years we traveled together and, fought together but fate can really be a bitch becasue on that night we were attack people were killed for no reason one of them was Rio along with almost everyone in the village we were staying at and the one leading the attack was a shinigami, I have no idea what his name or what squad he is in all I know is his hair and eye color. Blood red hair and, souless grey eyes after that I trainned to excel as a shinigami but that wasen't the only reason I work my self to death a hundred years ago I saw a girl I knew I wanted to find and be with."

"And What else, that can't be it I mean what was it like during your academy days what else happen?"

"Easy Soifon, its time for the party so I'll give you more details tonight after it ok."

"Fine but I want full details this time."

-At Byakuya's mansion-

Every Captain and, Lieutenant was there. When Thanaos and, Soifon entered the room the Captains shook his hand and patted him on his back when the Lieutenants got up lets just say Soifon didn't let Matsumoto near Thanaos.

"Hey Thanaos."

"Hello Ichigo, Harribel how are you?"

"Good Thanaos thank you for asking."

"So tell me Thanaos how have you been?"

"Good Ichigo. I will say this though that trainning was hell."

Ichigo and, Harribel laughed at this and Thanos was sure he heard Zaibatsu laugh as well.

"HEY! THANAOS COME PLAY SOME POKER WITH US!" Shouted Shunsei

"I'll see you guys later ok."

"Enjoy Thanaos and, good luck you'll need it." Ichigo said whispering the last part.

Thanaos sat down at the table to see Shunsei, Hisagi, Jushiro, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yamamoto,  
Unohana, Kira, Isane, Matsumoto, Nemu, and, surpriseingly Sajin all playing. Thanaos sat down in the open chair which happen to be in between Matsumoto and, Isane.

"So tell me what are we playing?"

No one answered which was never a good sign with this group.

When he lost the first hand Matsumoto grew and evil grin.

"Oh dear you lost so sad too bad but now you got to strip."

Thanaos laughed and ask if she was joking when she shook her head no he gulpt but pulled an Ichigo by removing his socks.

"Boo thats no fun."

When Thanaos won the next hand he saw that Unohana lost and removed her haori. It contunined from their and after a while Thanaos lost again and removed his shirt, and he could Matsumoto's stare into him along with most of the females at the table. When Thanaos began to notice them all smirk at one point of another he knew that they must be doing this on purpose. After another twelve hands Thanaos was left in nothing but his boxers which were red with stars all over them.

"One more hand and you lose Thanaos."

Thanaos was praying for any one and everyone to help him he did not want to be striped down any more.  
Luck was on his side as he drew a straight flush and won the round after that he didn't stay he left after grabbing all his clothes and wrestling his shirt from Matsumoto. When he got it back he quickly put his pants back on and returned to the party to see Byakuya and, Kenpachi drinking and Yachiru eating up snacks Thanaos grabbed a bottle of sake and took a seat at an empty table.

"Mine if I join you."

Thanaos look over his shoulder to see Soifon Standing there with her hands behind her with a slight blush on her.

"I would be honored if you join me."

Soifon sat down on his left and pushed a cup forward Thanaos filled it and, passed it back to her. He took out another cup and joined her she raised her cup up for a toast which Thanaos smiled and did the same.

"To a new partnership."

"Cheers."

-Hour an a half later-

Thanaos put it on his record that Soifon wasen't a drinker but, he still thought it was cute that she is doing it for his sake. Over the hour an a half that Soifon and Thanaos were drinking everyone slowly moved over to them.

"So Thanaos what do you think of your first party with your new friends?" ask Jushiro.

"It was very nice Captain."

"That is good to hear." Byakuya said

"Thanaos don't forget tomorrow is a lieutenant meeting." said a slightly drunk Isane.

"Thank you, Isane." He said with a smile.

Of course this made Isane along with most of the other girls heart start pumping faster.

"Ahem!" Soifon triedc gething Thanaos's attention.

"I'm so sorry Soifon, will you forgive me."

"Maybe if you do something for me."

"Anything."

Soifon mumbled something.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Soifon mumbled again slightly louder.

"I'm really Soifon can you just say what you want me too do?"

Soifon sighed.

"Give me a kiss."

The room got deadly quite after that.

"On the cheek of course." She quickly said.

"Umm Ok then if your ok with that?"

"Yeah."

Thanaos leaned over till he was so close Soifon could feel his breath on her face and,  
part of her neck, her breath became heavy and she was sure Thanaos could hear heart beating.

'God why am I so nervous, I fought Baraggan in his release form and won yet one kiss from Thanaos is causing me to act like a school girl.'

Everyone was waiting to she if Soifon would let Thanaos kiss her some with baited breath, others getting read to snap a picture for the weekly shinigami paper.

"Soifon."

She blushed as he said her name and then she felt her burning feeling in her cheek. Everyone was either going "AHHH~" or taking pictures. Thanaos pulled away and Soifon was still in a daze.

"Is that good enough Soifon."

Soifon was still in a daze and Thanaos had a feeling she wouldn't be coming out of it any time soon. Thanaos look at the wall to see on the clock it was midnight he decided that it was late enough.

"Sorry to party and, run but I have to get Soifon back to sqaud two and, again Thank you all for a wonderful evening." he bowed to the Captains and nodded too his fellow lieutenants.

Thanaos walk over to Soifon and pick her up bridal style which once again caused soem people to go "AHH~" and others to take more pictures. Soifon made her self at home in Thanaos's arms he smiled down at her. Thanaos made his way back to squad two making sure to go nice and, slow to make sure she didn't wake up. He entered the barracks and went straight to her room to put her in bed. He was about to leave when he felt a pull on pants leg, he look down to see Soifon with pleading eyes.

"Please. Don't go. Stay by me tonight aleast."

"Alright, Soifon I'll stay for you."

She moved over a bit too make room for him. He took his spot by her side and, thought of singing a soft lullaby to her to let her have a sweet dream tonight.

(begin playing If it means a lot to you by a day to remember)

As he sang he could see she was relaxing more and, more eventually falling a sleep, clucthing his chest.

-Soifon's dream-

It was a bright beautiful spring day she was in a open field leting the wind blow the sweet smell of nature into her.

"My Soifon your really enjoying our date."

She turned to him to see him an normal clothes and, a picnic basket with a smile on his face.

"Thanaos what are yopu doing?"

"Soifon are you alright I mean I thought after we've been dating for six months."

'We've been dating for six months?'

"Come on over Soifon lets begin our picnic."

She walk over and began to have her date with Thanaos, laughing at jokes, enjoying each others own warmth and, the very exsitance of each other was enough for these two.

-Back in Soifon's room-

Soifon clung tighter to Thanaos and smiled in her sleep while Thanaos was having a nightmare.

-Thanaos's dream-

Thanaos woke up in a shack and was bandaged up.

"My, my your lucky to be alive after that landing."

"What do you mean?"

"You fell from the sky about five days ago. Your lucky to be alive after that crator you made,  
I thougt you would never wake up."

"Where am I?"

"The poorest district of soul society, the Rukongai district."

"Can you show me around the rukongai?"

"Sure By the way I'm Kano. And you are?"

"Thanaos, Thanaos Kaizaki."

The look in the past has begun. Thanaos is reliving his worst nightmare and what will his past hold for his and Soifon's future. next time on Lighting the Darkness of the Bee 'The past revealed.' 


	7. The past revealed

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee 7

Chapter 7: The past revealed

Disclaimer: I still don't bleach if I did Omaeda wouldn't be Lieutenant also I own only Thanaos Kaizaki enjoy.

Me: Ahh finally chapter 7 isn't it wonderful

Thanaos: Yep now can we get a move on it

Me: Don't start with me.

Thanaos: Fine fine just can we got on with it I want to get back to Soifon.

Me: Yeah go on already.

Thanaos: Enjoy everyone.

-Thanaos's dream-

Thanaos woke up in a shack and was bandaged up.

"My, my your lucky to be alive after that landing."

"What do you mean?"

"You fell from the sky about five days ago. Your lucky to be alive after that crator you made,  
I thougt you would never wake up."

"Where am I?"

"The poorest district of soul society, the Rukongai district."

"Can you show me around the rukongai?"

"Sure By the way I'm Kano. And you are?"

"Thanaos, Thanaos Kaizaki."

Kano help Thanaos get up and let him put an arm around his shoulder. They left Kano's shack and started the tour around the market place was were they started Thanaos saw children running he look to see a boy with fire red hair and, a girl with raven black hair being chased by an old man.

"Get back here you little brats!" the old man said.

"Keep running Rukia if we get caught we're dead."

The girl trip after passing Thanaos and, Kano. The old man was close so Thanaos just put his arm up and clothesline the old man. The girl and boy look up at Thanaos.

"Get going quick. That old man won't stay down long."

"Thanks sir."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem kids now get going."

The kids rocketed after that and the old man slowly got up.

"What the hell you damn young fool why'd you attack ME!"

Thanaos shot the old man a look.

"Watch your mouth old man or else."

The old man ran away and Kano was in shock.

"What the hell did you do, I can never shop at his store again."

"Oh really try."

"Why, just go ok."

"Fine."

Kano and, Thanaos both walk through the market place all the while people stared at Thanaos true they have seen werider people but for some reason Thanaos caused everyone to look at them Thanaos was immune to the stares or didn't care enough to give reaponse.  
Kano on the other hand was totally embrassed.

"Kano tell me does anyone else know your really a girl and, not a boy?"

"What, how, why do you know?"

"I'm not dense you might wear bagging clothes and talk lower but I can easily tell becasue of your frame and, plus bagging clothes aren't a good idea when some about 5'8 standing over you."

"Ahh!"

She drop Thanaos and pulled her clothes over her some more. Thanaos pick him self up and dusted him self off.

"Ow that hurt, how could you do that I'm still injuryed?"

"S-s-sorry but you shouldn't s-s-say something l-l-like that."

"Sorry but why do you dress like a boy if I may ask?"

"I just do."

"Ok then lets go to that old mans shop."

After walking for a few more minutes Kano found the old man's shop.

"Um excuse me."

"What the hell do you want, you scu-"

He look at Thanaos and took his words back.

"Why, how may I help you this fine day?"

Kano was taken back at the sudden change in the old man's way of talking. Kano took what she needed and left with Thanaos.

"See he even gave you a discount."

"Thank you Thanaos, he always cheats everyone on whatever anyone buys from him so for everyone thank you."

"No problem and you know what, I'm feeling better already."

Thanaos didn't look where he was and hit some one.

"what the hell was that for you bastard!"

Kano paled at the man before Thanaos. He was a know thug in the area stealing people's money and women for him and his gang to use as whatever they damn well please. She was afraid if Thanaos loss it meant they would take her.

"Thanaos lets go, he is very sorry for bumping into you Mr. Kouga sir."

"Wait where are you going girly I think you and I could have some fun or if not my friends could use a good stress reliver."

Kano shuttered at the thought of being used as a sex toy, fearing for her life till Thanaos step in.

"Why don't you leave the girl alone its me you want isn't it."

"What did you say."

"I said leave the girl alone and, fight me you coward."

"Thats it Len, Ryu get rid of this guy."

"Hey pretty boy why don't you leave before we break that pretty face of yours."

"Yeah you tell him Len."

The two goons couldn't see the glare Thanaos was giving them so they kept trying to get him going and, it clearly didn't work so they gave him a push wrong move because in the next second Ryu had a broken arm and Len had a broken nose. As the two men fell Kouga and, Kano eyes both went wide at the sight of this bandage man take out two of Kouga's friends.

"What the hell did you do?" shouted Kouga.

"Kano you ok?" asked Thanaos

Thanaos walk over to Kano to make sure she wasen't hurt ignoring Kouga. Which pissed off Kouga beyond belive.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Thanaos still ignored Kouga.

"Kano lets go I'm pretty tired for today."

"Y-yes Thanaos."

"Hey Fucker I said what the hell your doing."

Thanaos turned around to look at Kouga for the first time and thought.

'What a pathetic person.'

He turned around again to leave pissing off Kouga even more.

"Bastard!" shouted Kouga as he charged at Thanaos with a knife drawn. Thanaos pushed Kano out of the way dodging the knife to aim a punch in Kouga face taking the knife in the process and, sending Kouga back to his friends. He drop the knife to look at Kano.

"You ok."

"Yeah."

Kano and, Thanaos walk away from Kouga and his group to go home. One week later Thanaos was well enough to leave, he left Kano with a smile and the pride to live as a girl now that Kouga was beaten and his group no more the people thank him for all he did and the group of children that he help his first day were there to say goodbye and give him some candy they saved he just smiled again and said to them to get stronger, with that Thanaos left rukongai slightly better. Over the next few months Thanaoshelp out around the districts he lived in.  
One district he lived in had a strong man abusing his power for his own gain.

-District 72-

Thanaos walk in to the twon to be mugged by a man who look to be in his mid 30's Thanaos quickly took out the man and began his cleaning of the district. A small family come towards him.

"Umm excuse me sir."

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind you could come stay with us as a thank you for what your doing."

"Thank you, I would like that.I'm pretty tired."

Thanaos entered the small house and, was shock to see six small children all around the table smiling at him. One little kid came up too him.

"Are you making the bad man go away?"

'This child can't be more then five.'

"Yes I am."

"Then can you bring back mommy?"

Thanaos was shock to hear this.

"A big man came here and said she was his now." The child began to cry

"Please mister bring back mommy."

Thanaos put a hand on the child's head.

"Yeah I'll bring her back."

The child visable brighten at Thanaos's statement after that a small girl came up and put his hair in a pony tail.

"There thats better." the girl said.

"Eva you shouldn't do that to people."

"It quite alright I don't mind it, Thank you Eva."

The rest of the night was like this Thanaos was asked questions and played with the children when they all kids went to sleep the dad asked if he was going to be alright sleeping in the living room he said he was fine.

'Tomorrow I'll bing those children's mothers back and take care of that bastard.'

-The next day-

Before anyone woke up in the small house Thanaos left a note saying to expect their mother back soon. He walk down the street taking out some small frys until he arrived at a large manison/castle he kick the door in crushing everyone standing behind it. He walk through a couple rooms and final came to a huge dinning hall inside was maybe close to 50 men and in a chair sitting behind the mob was a man with long blonde hair and a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"So your the pest that has been messing with my plans, any last words before you die?"

"Where do you keep the women you stole from their family?"

"If and I mean IF you beat everyone and, me I might tell you if not." a grn formed on his lips.

A few men came at Thanaos who easily took them at the next set charged and, met with the same fate as the first and it countiuned like that till the room was filled with unconssius men.

"Now where are the women."

The man's laughter filled the room.

"You think just because you took out a few thugs that I'll tell you HA fat chance."

Thanaos sighed.

"Guess I have kick your ass then." Thanaos said as he crack his knuckles.

The man charged at Thanaos, Thanaos barely side step the man's punch. Thanaos went to deliver a quick kick to his gut but the man back away at the last second.

'Damn he's faster then me. I just need to get a hold of him and then I'm sure I can win.'

The man's laughter filled the room again.

"Come on and attack me boy if not I'll finsh it."

"Not a chance." Thanaos shouted

The man attack Thanaos at all sides and Thanaos Was only able to block his head and chest.

"Poor poor boy now its time for you to say good night."

The man came up behind which Thanaos predicted and, sent his foot straight up and met the man's face causing him to go flying into the cieling. Thanaos took this chance and charged at the man he was able to grab his leg before he could run off.

"My turn." Said Thanaos.

The man was fearful as Thanaos brought his fist back. all he could say was demon. After the man was knock out Thanaos look through some rooms after about ten minutes he found the women.

"Listen everyone now is your chance to run back to your familys, now go."

The women all ran passed him saying Thank you. They all made it to the door to be faced by the man again.

"You bastard. You think you can come in here and ruin my whole plan just to give some kids their mommy back HA!"

"Wait here ladies I'll end this now."

In a blink of an eye Thanaos vanished and, all the women could see was a dark green blur move to the man and take him out. After the man was knock out again Thanaos led the was back to the village and when he arrived he got a hero's welcome the chief him self came up to him.

"Thank you sir you brought back our love ones we can never Thank you enough."

"Please it fine I was just passign by and decided to help."

"Still Thank you very much."

Thanaos began to walk away when a women walk up to the chief. she told the man about the last word the man said and, about him becoming a blur.

"thats perfect for him 'Forest demon' past it on to the other districts."

Like that Thanaos's nickname became the hotest topic in the rukongai districts.

-about 50 years later-

Thanaos was walking through district 61 when he went to a dango shop he sat down and got some food.

"Hey did you hear, about that hot girl a few districts over she strong as hell and, pretty as sin."

"Yeah I heard she could even be a match for the forest demon."

"Oh really then can you tell where she is then?"

Both men turned around one was in a state of fear the other look up in awe.

"Your the forest demon Thanaos Kaizaki!" one man shouted

"Yes I am now where and who is this girl?"

The man that was in awe told Thanaos where she was and her nickname Tiger cat. Thanaos walk for a few more days till he reached the outskirts of Tiger cat's districts and, as soon as some men saw his hair they told him to follow them. They brought Thanaos to a small hotel that he could stay at after he settaled down the chief walk in.

"So your Thanaos Kaizaki aka the Forest Demon?"

"Yes I am. Now where can I find Tiger cat?"

"Easy, easy tomorrow you two can fight but, now we have a party for you to attend."

"Um thanks I guess."

"Come come follow me."

Thanaos followed the man out of his room to a huge fair outside the motel. After Thanaos came down the stairs a group of people came up asking questions and, pulling him to each game, food and, store the fair held. It was around ten when he left to get a good night sleep.

-The next day-

Thanaos woke up at eight in the morning to get ready he took a quick shower and, got ready he brushed his teeth and, brushed his long hair and put it in a pony tail at the base of his neck. He walk out to be met with the whole village outside his door the first one to come up was the chief again.

"Good day to you Mr. Kaizaki please follow me to find Tiger cat."

Thanaos followed the chief to the middle of the town to see a women with short purple hair and, drak skin standing there with a slightly mad expression on her face.

"Finally you get your lazy ass here I've been here for an hour already you girl!"

Thanaos ignored her comment and just took a stance.

"Answer me this what is your real name?"

Tiger cat look at him like a idiot would.

"Your joking right?" when she was met with silence."Fine its Rio Suzuki, happy."

"Yes. I'm Thanaos Kaizaki. May the better fighter win."

And like that the fight begins each one going punch for punch. Thanaos was surprised by her speed and strenght but, he haven't been fighting some of the strongest thugs around rukongai for nothing he was fighting her with all he had. The crowd was cheering as the two fighters contuined their fight for hours till some of the children began to drift off to sleep yet Thanaos and, Rio still fought as if they just began their fight. After the crowd left Thanaos and, Rio contuined fighting late into the night the next morning the crowd walk out of their homes to see Rio and Thanaos still fighting but they could see that their movementwas begining to slow and get sloppy.

"Whats wrong Rio getting tired?"

"Fuck you I'm just getting started."

"Then bring it."

Rio tried to charge at Thanaos but just as she was about to strike she collaspe and after a while Thanaos did the same. The village did a group sweat drop and pick up the two fighters.

"Chief what should we do with these two?"

"Put them in her house let them have fun when they wake up."

-The next day (again)-

Thanaos was begining to wake up when someone screamed.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!"

"God a guy can't get one momement of piece can he."

"I said what are you doing in my house!"

"How the hell should I know? I passed out right after you."

Rio glared at him and Thanaos glared back.

-A few hours later-

"Well I out of here."

"What! where the hell do think your going?"

"I'm leaving I heard about another fighter so I'm leaving too go fight him or, her."

Rio was quite after that.

"What about our fight?"

"What about it. I fought you too a draw and thats enough for me."

"Not me damnit I want a rematch and, I'm not going to leave you alone till you do."

*sigh*"Fine then follow me I don't care."

"Hey don't ignore me damnit!"

"Hurry and, pack then or else I'll leave you."

"Hold your damn horses you bastard."

-20 years later-

Thanaos age:87 Rio age:84

Thanaos and, Rio had become good friends pushing each other to the limit and then some.  
They were in a semi-normal town around district 35 and, were just enjoying themselves today.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm thinking of joining the Shino academy what about you."

"You mean the Shinigami why?"

"I want to get stronger and becoming a shinigami is the way to go, don't you feel the same Thanaos?"

"I don't know Rio maybe let me think about ok."

"Ok because we have all the time in the world to decided." Rio shot him a grin

All Thanaos did was smile and, decided to go to take a nap for a while. After a while Rio joined him in a nap.

-Later that night-

Thanaos was awoken by the smell of smoke. His eyes shot open to see the village he was living in was burning to the ground and people were being killed left and right Thanaos saw shinigami killing people and then he saw Rio helping children escape.

"Rio!"

Rio look over to see Thanaos look at her with fear.

"Thanaos what are you doing run." she shouted

"But, but I can't leave you alone."

"Thanaos please run away."

"But I-"

"Thanaos honey, please ru-" Rio couldn't finsh as her head was cut off and, sent flying.

"RIO!"

Standing over her body was a shinigami with his Zanpacktou out laughing like a maniac.  
Thanaos couldn't do anything as the one person he let into his life layed lifeless on the ground below. All Thanaos wanted to go over and, kill that shinigami but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance so he ran away leaving Rio behind all Thanaos could remember of the shinigami that killed Rio was his eyes and, hair color.

"I'll get you for killing her you bastard, I'll train to get strong and supass you." Thanaos shouted.

For the next 100 years Thanaos trainned till he almost died all holding his grudge against that shinigami that killed Rio so when he reached the gate of seireitei, he was let in to show if he had what it took to be a shinigami when he displayed his power he was let in.

-six years later-

Thanaos age:193

He had excelled at all his studies he didn't talk to many people all he focused on was getting stronger to fight that shinigami it was a long day of trainning when he saw a few people trying out some kido.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho." The person's kido exploded

"Damnit Renji you really suck at kido." said a raven hair girl

"Yeah man that sucks." said a man with blonde hair.

"Shut the hell up Rukia and Kira."

"Hey what are you three doing out here."

Renji, Kira and, Rukia all look to see Thanaos look at them.

"Umm trainning sir."

Renji was looking at Thanaos trying to found out where he had seen him before, then it hit him.

"Your himthe one who saved Rukia and, me from that old man all those years ago thank you still for that."

"Renji what are you talking about?"

"Remember Rukia that man who saved you from the old stand owner all those years ago."

Rukia's face lit up at remembering Thanaos.

"Your right he did save me, Thank you."

"No problem I see you are all trainning to become shinigami."

"Yes sir."

"Come on cut that out."

"Sure umm."

"Oh I never told you my name did I?"

"No you didn't."

"Ok I'm Thanaos Kaizaki just another nameless shinigami."

"Well Thanaos I'm Renji Abarai."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"And I'm Izuru Kira."

"Nice to meet you Renji, Rukia, and Kira, now how about I help you with your kido."

"Umm thank you Thanaos."

After about a few hours of teaching Renji some better kido trainning they all sat down to eat and, drink and talk about what happen about what happen in their lives Kira, Rukia and, Renji were impressed that they could talk to the Forest Demon and,  
Thanaos was happy to talk someone. An hour after that they saw something that was amazing they saw the Squad two Captain Yoruichi and, her body guard Thanaos had no idea who she was but he didn't care he thought she was cute and, he need to meet her. After that Thanaos learned that Yoruichi left Soul society with Urahara and some other Captains and, Lieutenants.

Thanaos woke up after that. He ws gasping for breath trying to regain his breathing rate and, try to claim down unforutenly Soifon was begining to wake up.

"Thanaos, Oh my god Whats wrong?"

When she woke up she saw Thanaos with tears in his eyes noramlly Thanaos was strong person but, now se had seen his most vunerable side and she wanted to help him with what was wrong with him.

"Thanaos please, tell me whats wrong?"

"I was dreaming, of my past and I relived everything that happen."

"Thanaos." She gave him a hug to let him know she was there to support him and wanted to keep him safe with her.

"Thank you Soifon."

Soifon leaned into Thanaos and, he did the same.

On the next Lighting the Darkness of the Bee do Thanaos and Soifon share their first real kiss and what will happen when the morning comes find out next time 'The morning after feelings revealed.' 


	8. The morning after true feelings revealed

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee

Warning: This is a short chapter and contains lemon but still enjoy.

Chapter 8: The morning after, True feelings revealed

Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own bleach only the plot and Thanaos.

Me: Ahh chapter 8 also known as the lemon chapter

Thanaos&Soifon: *Looks away blushing*

Me: Oh yes now time for some fun you two get in there and make me some grand kids

Thanaos&Soifon: Bastard

Me: Ha ha ha enjoy everyone.

Soifon leaned into Thanaos and, he did the same. They could feel each others breath on their faces and, could barely contain the new torrent of emotions all they knew it felt right.

"Thanaos."

"Soifon."

They both closed in on the others lips and, kissed Soifon felt a fire build inside her Thanaos felt sparks running down his back. They contuined their kiss for several more minutes till the need of air grew too much for they to take. They were panting at the new feeling they both shared.

"Thanaos...that was...very nice." Soifon panted.

"Yeah... I could... get used to it." He panted back.

They both kissed again and, once again met the same feelings as before only more intense.  
Soifon wrapped her arms around Thanaos's neck and tried to deepen the kiss more. Thanaos licked her bottom lip asking for permission to explore her mouth she open her lips and was not disapointed by the feel of his tounge on hers. Soifon's tounge wrestled Thanaos for control but soon submited she would let him have the first victory of hopeful many more to come. Thanaos broke the kiss to trail soft yet well place kissed along her jaw bone going lower to kiss and, lick her neck slowly bitting every now and again. Soifon felt him suck on a spot almost certain he left a mark on her but she didn't care only that it felt to let him mark. Thanaos look up at her and smiled she felt her face flush and decided she wanted him to only smile at her only.

"Soifon if you want me to contuine I need to remove your clothes, is that alright?"

Soifon was slightly blushing at his comment she knew she wasen't as well develop as most of the other women in soul soceity she was worried he wouldn't like her and she feared she wouldn't be able to please him. Thanaos noticed her internal conflict and decided to put her mind at ease.

"Soifon don't worry. I don't care breast size or anything pointless like that all I care about is that its you and only you I would even think about doing this with."

"Thanaos." she whispered

'Wait did he just confess to liking me?'

"Soifon do I have permission?" He asked her again.

She nodded allowing him to remove her uniform. She still felt embrassed that he would be the one to see her naked. He removed her uniform leaving her in only her bra and panties he laughed slightly as he saw her flushed face.

"Your beautiful, Soifon." He stated simply causing her to blush a deeper shade then before.

Thanaos Kissed her again trailing more soft kisses down her neck again. He nibbled on her coller bone causing a small moan to escape her lips her ignored it only to reach to small globe infront of him he gave it a kiss through the fabric. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra she held it for a second still nervous.

"Thanaos I still don't have enough self coffidence yet."

"Soifon I told you your beautiful and, I meant it." He gave her a quick kiss.

She dropped her hands to let the bra fall she giggled at Thanaos's reaction.

'He's so cute.'

Thanaos kissed him again and, used his right hand to touch her globe she moaned it too his mouth he broke the kiss and lowered his head and lick her nipple causing her to moan again louder then before. Thanaos contuined to lick her nipple till it grew hard he then switch to the other while rubbing the other Soifon pulled his head in closer to her chest.  
when the other was hard as well he began to trail kisses down her stomach till he reached her panties. he pulled back a bit and ran his thumb over her lips causing even heated moans to escape her lips he took his thumb from her lips to give a taste lick to her and wasen't surprised to see she was dripping wet even through the fabric. He pulled her last piece of clothing off and licked his lips giving her a kiss and a taste of her own juices she was slightly surprised that she tasted slightly sweet. He broke the kiss and went directly to her molten hot core she almosted exploded when she felt his tounge lick her lips.

"THANAOS! that feels so good."

He couldn't reply he pushed his tounge into her and she couldn't only howl in pleasure after teasing her for another twenty minutes she yelled.

"I'm cumming!"

Her juices covered his face as he drank down her release.

"Taste like honey." He smirk.

Soifon couldn't take it anymore she flipped them over panting she kissed Thanaos.

"Its your turn now." she gave a uncharacteristic grin.

She kissed him again while pushing aside his top of his uniform she gasped as she felt the many scars litter his muscled chest he let out a groan as her hands just moved around feeling every part of his chest she completely removed his top half of his uniform and gave a quick lick and happy with the groan he gave her. She untied his sash and pulled his pants down and laughed at his red and star coovered boxers.

"Hey I didn't laugh at your under wear."

"Sorry Thanaos."

"No problem."

She then saw the tent forming in his pants.

"Wow some one is happy to see me."

Thanaos blushed darker then Renji's hair. She rubbed his buldge and was even pleased even more at the moan he let out she pulled down his boxers to stare at the sight before her he had aleast 9 inches staring back at her. She took what she learned from the books Yoruichi left along with Matsumoto's collection to know what to do next she ran her tounge up and down his memember eanring a loud moan from Thanaos, she contuined to run her tounge along him until she remembered what else she could do she put the head into her mouth and stroked his shaft and took more of him in her mouth. When she felt him at the back of her throat she relaxed her throat and took more of him when she couldn't take any more of him she bobbed her head up and down while she stroke what was left she contuined this for another thirty minutes till she decided to try something she hummed on him and yelled.

"Shit! I'm cumming!"

She tried to keep all his cum in her mouth but some spilled out onto her breast and hands.  
She drank it all down and what was left on her breast and in her hands. she finshed and strandeled his lap.

"Soifon-"

"Please everyone else calls me that with either fear, or out of obligation of my rank but you call me it out of neither fear or obligation you call me Soifon out of love and compassion so I want you too know you are the only one I want to give you my virginity too."

"Soifon I'm honored and I want you too know I'm gladly giving you mine as proof as these words. I. Love. You."

Soifon wanted to cry then and there she heard the words she always longed for but knew she had to do something first. She read it would hurt the first time but she figured he would be gentle with her. Thanaos sencing her thoughts said.

"Don't worry Soifon I'll be gentle."

She smiled lovingly down at Thanaos and pushed Thanaos into her when she felt him reach her barrier she took a breath and look at Thanaos he smiled at her and nodded. She lowered herself down more and felt her wall break she didn't move for a few minutes after that she was getting used to the feeling of Thanaos inside her and the warmth off of him she slowly began to move up ans down of his memember and the level of pleasure grew with each and every thrust soon Thanaos flipped them over so he was on top again his thrust grew more as he felt his climax comming.

"Soifon I'm almost at my limit."

"Me too please give me your seed."

"But what if you get pregnant."

"Its a safe day."

"Soifon!"

"Thanaos!"

"I'm cumming!"

Soifon collaspe down on his chest as her release high was passing.

"Thanaons I love you."

Thanaos pulled her tighter to him.

"I love you too Soifon and I may no never stop loving you."

Soifon giggled again and thought about living with Thanaos a slarge yard with their children playing and Him and her cuddling on a small bench holding her close and whispering words of love too her and her alone.

"Soifon I hope you have a good night sleep."

"Thank you Thanaos and again I love you."

"I love you to my princess."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

-Next morning-

Soifon was begining to wake up but with a certain dark green haired pillow she was tempted to spend the rest of the day forgetting about training and just staying by his side.  
But the head Catain had other plans a hell butterfly came in to alert her that they had a meeting in a few minutes she cursed under her breath at him. Thanaos began to wake up when he felt her stir on top of her.

"Some thing wrong Soifon."

"Head Captain is having a meeting in a few minutes and I don't want to get up."

"Oh wow I can't belive it the work-a-holic Soifon not wanting to drill the troops wow."

"Hey."

She lightly punched him and gave him a quick kiss. She began to get dressed.

"Will The Head Captain be mad if I come with you?"

"Well he didn't say just Captains so yeah you can come." She said with a smile.

He got up and kissed her again and also got dressed. Once they were finshed getting dressed they left for the meeting deceding that they could walk and still be on time they walk hand in hand to the meeting. When they got too the meeting doors they let go and he gave her one more kiss before opening the doors.

"Welcome Captain Soifon. And lieutenant Kaizaki?"

"Good morning Head Captain."

"Good morning Sir."

"Captain Soifon why is your lieutenant here with you?"

"You never said Captains only so I brought him with me."

The Head Captain just waved it off and Thanaos took his place behind Soifon every Captain were grinning when the two got there no doubt remembering last night's 'fun'  
The meeting ended rather quickly and Soifon and Thanaos decided to have a date they left and headed for some where nice. They didn't notice however the smile bouncing off Shunsei and Jushiro's faces

-With Soifon and Thanaos-

They came too a small resturant and decided it was a good place they attracked everyone's eyes and they were sure they saw Kira and his Captain there but quickly got over it and ordered some food they left the resturant and walk around a lake along the way they saw cherry blossoms which was very odd at this time off year. When they were returning to their squad they had a bad feeling about what may happen. It didn't disapoint them because as soon as they walk into their squad every captain and lieutenant was there to have a party.

Next chapter the Captains and Lieutenant find out about Soifon and Thanaos how will they handle the chaos after that find out on the next lighting the darkness of the bee 'The secrets out' see you next time 


	9. The secrets out

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee

Disclaimer: Do not own bleach and blah blah blah you all know the drill

A/n Ok last chapter I got to say I was disappointed by the date scene so I plan to aleast start the story over from their so please enjoy The date remake then the chapter thank you.

Chapter 8 1/2: The Date

Both Soifon and Thanaos left the first squad and decided to take a walk around soul soceity they sumbled on a small area their were alot of couples in the area and,  
Thanaos decided too take her hand in his she tensed up a bit but slowly relaxed and gave him a slight squeeze the first thing Soifon noticed was that her hand fit so well into his. She could feel the toughness of his hand from the years of fighting and,  
training she thought it felf nice. Meanwhile Thanaos thought how such a small hand could also be so strong and, deadly. They walk around and they began to notice all eyes were on them Soifon not used to the attention lowered her head and, blushed Thanaos on the other hand was well used to the people staring at him he knew that dark forest green hair wasen't any where near exotic as some other hair colors but when your two shinigami and, not any shinigami but head of the Fon family and, the Forest Demon you tend to draw alot of unwanted attention.

"Soifon just don't mind them."

"But I'm an assassin I'm not use to all the attention."

"Soifon just pay them no mind just focus on me and, you."

She blushed and, smiled at Thanaos. They contuined on with their walk after a while they stumbled on a small tea shop they entered and saw it was just them and two other people. Soifon and, Thanaos took a seat at a table she took off her haori and sat down Thanaos removed Zaibatsu and placed him by Suzumebachi they order some tea and, some crackers to aleast snack on over the corse of waiting for the tea to arrive and drinking they talk about the past, Thanaos's welcoming party, (with Thanaos leaving out some parts.)  
and anything else they could think of and when they were done they noticed it was dark out already so they decided to walk for a little while more then return they found a small lake a little way aways from the tea shop they thought it was very nice and calm.

"I could get use to this."

"What coming here?"

"No, dating you its nice."

Soifon was quite and, thankful that it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"Y-y-yeah I could t-too."

They both just stayed quite and, enjoyed each others company. They noticed soon that cherry blossoms were covering the small lake which was very odd for this time of year.

"Cherry blossoms?"

"This is very odd."

-Else where-

"I told you it wouldn't be right to have me use Senbozakura to make the affect of cherry blossoms blowing in the wind."

"Oh please Byakuya it was worth a shot."

"Shunsei shouldn't we head back before them to get the party ready."

"Right Jushiro, Byakuya keep up the effect then meet us at squad two before they go ok."

"Fine."

Shunsei and, Jushiro left leaving Byakuya alone to keep Soifon and, Thanaos busy.

-Back with Soifon and Thanaos-

Thanaos and, Soifon were busy staring at the scene before them as the petals dancing in moon light with such grace and, beauty.

"This was truely a wonderful date, Soifon."

"It was, Thanaos."

Thanaos bent down to give her a kiss on her cheek and Soifon tried to give him a kiss back but couldn't reach, Thanaos chuckled lightly at that and bent down again for she could reach she kissed him and blushed.

"Thank you Thanaos."

"For what."

"For everything you showed me kindness and, you really love me and, I'm not afraid to admit it either I love you Thanaos."

He kissed her on the lips this time and, smiled down at her.

"Lets head back."

"Yeah."

They walked back hand-in-hand and enjoyed the time together until they got back too the barracks. Every Captain and, Lieutenant and a few seated officer were in their squad barracks party for what niether of them knew.

"Um what the hell are you all doing here?"

"Ahh the Coup- Arrgh."

"Shut it Shunsei. Please don't mind him he's just drunk."

"Ok then I'm going too bed so everyone leave." Soifon said with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Oh please Soifon we have a reason for us to party here and its for you two." Shunsei said.

"What reason?" Thanaos asked not liking the way the converstaion was going.

Almost instantly everyone in the room had smirk or grin on their faces. Soifon and Thanaos tensed up at that then they noticed the banner hanging above the group it read.  
'Congratulations Soifon and Thanaos.' They both paled as they slowly came to an understanding Shunsei and Jushiro came over to the shock couple they both patted their back.

"Congrats you two."

"Yes congratulations on becoming a couple."

This snaped Thanaos out of his trance.

"W-w-what do you mean."

"Oh well we thought we should hold this party for you two becoming a couple."

Chapter 9: The Secrets out

Thanaos and Soifon both held a shock expression as Shusei said why they were here.

"Umm, what makes you think we're a couple." Soifon was hurt as she said that.

Thanaos also had a look of hurt as she said that. Both knew it wasen't wasy to say that but for appearence sake they had too aleast for now.

"Ohh not be like that Soifon. We saw you both at the tea shop." Shunsei said.

"Wait, the two people at the shop."

Shunsei and, Jushiro both smiled at that. Soifon was now furious they spied on Her and her Thanaos's time together but was more mad about the fact that they were distirbing their time together right now as well.

"I'll tell you what you all leave now and, I won't make you regret spying on us."

"Oh so you are not denine the fact you two are dating are you?"

"I don't belive that is any of your bussiness is it Captain Shunsei."

Soifon was shock at Thanaos's reponse but, also flattered at the gesture. Shunsei sighed and left with Jushiro soon behind but, they still wished the two of them a happy time together.  
Soifon breath a sigh of relief and was thankful that he was there to help her.

-A few hours later-

Everyone gradually left the second squad which Soifon and Thanaos was thankful for true they both talked and mingled with everyone but all they wanted too do was sleep now.

"Well Soifon good night and I love you." He said with a smile.

Thanaos began to walk away till he felt a tug on his shirt. It was Soifon looking down to avoid Thanaos seeing her blush she was nervous about asking this.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you k-k-k-know y-y-y-you c-ca-can s-s-sleep i-in m-m-my r-r-room if y-y-y-you w-w-want."

It was Thanaos's turn to blush at her boldness.

"S-s-s-sure."

Soifon took Thanaos's hand in hers and lead him down the hallway to her room. They both entered the room both were still a little nervous of the idea of sleeping together.

"You sure Soifon?"

"Yes."

Thanaos took off Zaibatsu and out him against the bed for an easy reach Soifon soon did the same. Thanaos as the first to get into the bed Soifon followed suit and laid her down on his shoulder.

'I must admit he does make one hell of a pillow.' Soifon thought.

"Good night Soifon." He leaned down and kissed her fore head.

"Good night Thanaos." She kissed him back.

They both fell into a relaxing sleep in each others grasp.

-The next morning-

Thanaos was the first to wake up it was about five minutes till they normally wake up.  
He looked next to him to see Soifon smiling in her sleep he also smiled at her. It was however that moment the alarm clock decided to go off.

'Piece of shit.' Thanaos thought at the clock.

Soifon was waking up now but Thanaos didn't notice her awake yet. He slaped his hand over the snooze button to make the horrided ringing stop blaring.

"Easy Thanaos I only have one alarm clock."

Thanaos looked down to she her smiling at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah sorry, Hey you mind if I use your shower Soifon?"

"Not really, but it would be odd if people heard my shower run twice or if it was running for a long time so we might have too share a quick one then."

She look up to see Thanaos's reaction.

"Is that ok with you Thanaos?"

Thanaos had a blush on his face and was slightly nervous.

"Y-y-y-yeah lets g-g-go."

They both got undressed and entered the shower together. It was a little nerve racking at first but the two slowly grew more relaxed under each others gaze.

"Hey Soifon do you mind if I wash your back?"

"Hmm no go ahead."

Thanaos took a wash cloth in his hands and asked Soifon to sit down so he could wash her. He gently washed her with her favorite soap and smiled a little as he did it he could also see Soifon was also enjoying having him wash her body finshed washing her and asked if she could do his back now which she happily agreed to. She soon finshed and both got into the tub for a quick dip, Thanaos got in first and let the hot water ease his tired muscles Soifon soon got in and, Sat right infront of Thanaos relaxing against his back.  
Soifon sighed as she laid her body up against and let her head fall between the nook of his neck she also noticed his smile and, couldn't help but smile also. Soifon was the first to get out as she was drying herself off.

"Oh you can stay in there for a little bit longer I'll get started in drilling the troops."

"Ok then Soifon I'll be out soon." He eased back into the tub to relax for a couple more minutes.

Soifon however decided to play a trick on Thanaos she took his uniform but left Zaibatsu.  
Thanaos was begining to get out a dry himself he look around the room to see Soifon left.

"You know Zaibatsu I really am happy I'm together with Soifon."

'Thats nice Thanaos someone like you really deserves it but, it seem Soifon has taken your advice to heart.'

"What do you mean?"

'Notice anything missing. Something rather important.'

Thanaos thought about it and look around he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.  
Zaibatsu sighed at how stupid Thanaos can be.

'Your uniform you idiot it gone.'

Thanaos looked around again and was shocked.

"Oh your right." Thanaos laughed for a bit.

Zaibatsu decided to not say what was on his mind at the moment.

'Tell me Thanaos how are you going to get back to your room your not going out butt naked again are you.' He thought back to Thanaos's first few days in the academy.

"Don't Worry Zaibatsu see I got myself a towel. I can walk back."

'Fine then go before anyone can see you.'

Thanaos quicky tried to wrap his towel around him to notice it was a little small and wouldn't cover him fully. He then thought that this is Soifon's room and since she was almost half his size of course she wouldn't have bigger towels Thanaos mentally sighed and held his towel in one hand and Zaibatsu in the other. He made a quick sprint to his room but not before making sure anyone wouldn't see him. he was running and almost to his room until.

"Hey recruit!"

"Shit." Thanaos said.

"Recruit come out and face me now." Omaeda said.

Thanaos was debating if he should use kido or just use shunpo to kick his ass.

"Recruit get out here now."

Thanaos look at behind the corner to see him now we mostly female shinigami.

'Fuck me.' Thanaos thought to himself.

"Now recruit!" Omaeda shouted.

"Fine you fat piece of shit I'll fight you."

Thanaos came out behind the corner in nothing but his otwel and Zaibatsu needless to say it had effect instantly. The female shinigami couldn't take their eyes off him they thought with one good blow of wind his towel would come flying off.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Omaeda asked angry and confused at the same time.

"I was busy last night and didn't grab anything to wear this morning now lets fight because I want to change and get everything done so I can relax."

"Thats it. Ladies get him." Omaeda shouted but no one moved.

"Hey what are you all doing attack him!" He shouted

"Cry, Zaibatsu"

Omaeda gulp as he saw Thanaos with his shikai released and looking slightly pissed. It was over before anyone could see what happen Omaeda was out could and Thanaos was resealing his Zanpaktou.

"Thanaos whats wrong. I felt you release Zaibatsu what happen."

"Look around Soifon."

Soifon did that and nearly pop a blood vessel she saw Omaeda face down in the dirt. She also saw how the female shinigami were eye humping HER Thanaos she sent out a pulse of reiatsu to get there attention.

"All of you leave NOW!" She said with venom dripping from her last word.

Everyone but Thanaos fled the area as if their ass was on fire. Soifon turned towards him with hate in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking walking around like that!" she shouted

"Well if SOMEONE didn't take my clothes this wouldn't have happen."

"Don't blame me you god dame fool, you have no right to be angry at me!"

"Oh , really I thought I did you have no right to complain becasue you took my clothes from me and knew I have to go back to my room but you now think you have the right to be mad at me your sadly mistaken."

"Just shut up you idiot get out of here I don't want to see you now get the fuck out of my face!" She yelled at him.

Thanaos's hair covered his eyes so she couldn't see the hurt see was casuing him he did a slightbow and left to his room. He came out a few minutes later fully clothed and shunpo awayed somewhere. As he was shunpoing away he caught a sight of Soifon and he narrowed his eyes at her. As he was shunpoing he noticed something a rip in the sky followed by espada class reiatsu it open and the one man everyone knew step out followed by a small army of Arrancar this man took one look at Thanaos.

"Hello shinigami."

"Gin Ichimaru." Thanaos spat.

"Lord Ichimaru, they come."

Just as Thanaos turned around he saw that all Lieutenant and Captain class shinigami have arrived to fight each one with a look of hate in their eyes. Thanaos saw Soifon but didn't pay attention to her all that mattered was surviving the fight before him and everyone. A hooded arrancar step foreward and look left to right then back again before he removed it casuing the eyes of everyone to widen and narrow again in hate before them stood a man about 6'3 with blood red hair and souless grey eyes he had a smirk on his face as he look around again.

"My, my Soul society hasen't changes one bit since I left." The man smirk again.

"Hawk, I see you still alive." Said Yamamoto.

"Oh yes, Head Captain very much so I must add."

At this point and time Thanaos was shaking in anger at the man before him he was the one who caused him pain and took away his best friend he wouldn't let him live after this he had a chance to kill him and he was going for it.

"CRY! ZAUBATSU!" Thanaos shouted.

He charged at Hawk the intent to kill him clear. Everyone of the shinigami was shock to say the least they thought he would of had a clear head about this but they didn't know of his past.

"Thanaos!" Jushiro shouted

"Lieutenant Kaizaki!" Shouted the Head Captain.

Everyone also said something along those lines but, Thanaos was too far gone all he knew was he was going to kill the man before him. He threw a punch at Hawk who was just able to hold him back barely Hawk could feel the bone in his arm shatter like glass under the pressure of Thanaos's attack but he didn't stop he kept up his assualt he kept at it until Hawk grabbed his zanpaktou and block attack after attack until he release his resurreccion.

"Dive,Halcon" (a/n means dive hawk)

He took the form of a giant grey and red hawk and one attack sent Thanaos flying down to the ground in a huge crator.

"BANKAI!" Thanaos shouted from the crator.

A pulse of Reiatsu hit everyone but Ichigo and, Soifon knew something was wrong his power felt darker, evil almost. The smoke cleared and it wasen't the same bankai Soifon and Ichigo saw He lost the giant ring on his back and had had now shoulder pads and the spine now had spikes growing from the back he also had a tail flowing wildly behind himhis hair also grew longer in almost like a mane of dark forest green the color wasen't blue either it was back to red but it was glowing more brightly then in his shikai he stood up and look up his eyes still covered by his hair.

"Akuma Zaibatsu(1)"

Thanaos leapt up and stood face to face with Hawk in the next instant Hawk was sent flying from a hit from Thanaos's tail and it only got worse from there. It wasen't until he held Hawk by his neck charging his range attack which now had red lightining instead of the normal blue that two more arrancar had ceros pointed at him another hooded one that he suspected was a women held a purple cero in her mouth and the other a thin sickly man held a sort of bluesih red cero in his left palm. They blasted him from point blank range and threw the smoke a figure was falling the smoke still covering his body while the hooded women and the sick man held Hawk he had become unconscious under Thanaos's attacks.

"Lord Ichimaru we must retreat for now." said the sickly man.

"Do you agree as well." He look to the hooded women and got a nod.

"We leave for now but we will be back you can be sure of that Bye, bye."

Gin and the Arrancar all left before they could even fight Thanaos's reiatsu was back to normal but he was missing his left arm and had some serve burns across his chest and side.  
Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane were healing Thanaos the best they could for now they figured that when Orihime came in a few days she could give him back his arm and heal his burns so they were just trying to keep him stable.

"Captain Unohana how is he?" Asked Yamamoto.

"He is fine Head Captain but what I don't understand is why he would just attack like that."

"Yes very odd."

They were so busy talking they didn't notice Thanaos stand up.

"Captain!" Shouted Isane.

They both turned around to see Thanaos limping towards where Hawk was. Jushiro and Shunsei both stood infront of him to stop him he collaspe into them and fell into his own state of Unconsciousness.

-Three days later-

Orihime was asked to come back to Soul soceity she came on saturday after a quick meeting with Ulquiorra and Ichigo she left to squad four to see about helping.

"Umm excuse me Captian Unohana?"

"Oh yes Orihime right this way there wasen't many injured in the last fight but one was injured badly here he is."

She turned to see the injured form of Thanaos bandaged up and hooked up to a few machines to moniter his vital sighs.

"Any time your ready Orihime."

"Right Soten Kisshun I reject."

She began to heal Thanaos and Unohana could do nothing but marval at how she could return Thanaos's arm after it was blasted off from a point blank cero. After a few more mintues she was done and Thanaos was begining to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" Thanaos asked weekly.

"The squad four barracks Mr Kaizaki you really must thank Orihime here for healing you."

He looked at Orihime and smiled at her.

"Thank you Miss Orihime for healing me."

"Oh no problem um whats your name?"

"Oh right I'm the new lieutenant of the second squad Thanaos Kaizaki. Its a pleasure to meet you Ulquiorra speaks of you very often."

"H-h-he does?"

"Yes he does."

"Oh alright if you can excuse me good day Captain Unohana." Orihime quickly ran out of the door.

"That was very kind of you."

He just smiled and got up. He looked around and grabbed his uniform after a few more minutes he came out in his uniform which had now shelves and a hood but the most noticeable feature was the fact he exchanged the white of his uniform with red he also had it motifed to have a hood on it, he put Zaibatsu on his waist and was about to leave when he felt Captain Unohana grab his shoulder.

"Mr Kaizaki please go to squad twleve right now." She said with slight concern in her voice.

He nodded and left for the twelve squad when he was about to enter he saw Nemu the twleve squad lieutenant standing there waiting for him.

"Umm hello Lieutenant Nemu do you need something?"

She didn't say anything just walked inside the squad and Thanaos's followed. He came to a huge room with a big organ type machine at the far side as he was walking he saw a few Captains were here also namely Captain Jushiro, Shunsei, Unohana, Mayuri, Byakuya, Hisagi,  
Ichigo, Isshin and, Yamamoto.

"Lieutenant Kaizaki do you know why you are here or te reason there are this many Captains here as well?" Asked Yamamoto

"No sir, I have no idea why I am here or you all as well."

Jushiro step foreward.

"Its becasue during the last fight you released your bankai but Captain Kurosaki says that your bankai's name was Tenrai Zaibatsu not Akuma Zaibatsu."

Ichigo step foreward next.

"Yeah Thanaos during your training when you released your bankai you said its name was Tenrai Zaibatsu any idea what casued it to change?"

"With all do respect Captains my bankai's name is Tenrai Zaibatsu."

Yamamoto step foreward next.

"Lieutenant Kaizaki, during your fight against the traitor Hawk-"

At the mention of Hawk's name his reiatsu flared darkly for a moment.

"Like that."

Thanaos sighed.

"Alright, I tell you all its link to my past."

-One long flashback later-

"And thats it."

"Wow that is a tough past son." Said Isshin

"Yes and the problem is on Aizen's head for what he did during his experments during that time."

"Any way Captains what is it you need to do?"

Mayuri step foreward with his 'normal' grin on his face.

"Its simple really we are going to study you by running some test."

"Ok then I'll gladly do the test."

"Wonderful."

-One week later-

Thanaos had just finshed his latest test which was running ten miles in one hour no shunpo.  
Over the week he didn't return to the second squad and people knew from ten miles away not to piss off Soifon she had a funk about her since Gin and his Arrancar showed up its was also what she told any one that asked before they got their ass kicked. Thanaos had been doing test for most of the and when he finshed he was able to enjoy the company of some of his friends he enjoy that now he was on his way to a tea ceremony at Byakuya's mansion.

-Byakuya's mansion-

"Umm excuse me I'm here for the Tea ceremony."

"Ah yes please follow me." Said a guard

Thanaos followed the guard for a while he open the door and Thanaos walked in he was met with Byakuya, Yamamoto, Unohana, and Chojiro all enjoying tea he went in and sat by Chojiro he gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"So tell me Thanaos what do you think of the tea ceremony club."

"It is very good Captain."

"Yes it is, and Thank you Thanaos."

-Later that night-

All was quite a few shinigami partying nothing more until the 12th squad barracks exploded and in the night sky flew a lone figure with his head and face covered the figure flew the night sky some shinigami tried to stop him the figure did a few quick hand-to-hand combat moves and shunpo'd away he was reaching the end of the Seireitei he was almost there until.

"Halt."

The figure turned around and eyes widen slightly standing before him was Soifon zanpaktou drawn and ready to fight.

'Shit why now.' The figure thought.

"Remove your mask and hood now and drop your zanpaktou now!"

His hand went up to his hood and mask and removed it to say Soifon was shock was an understatement.

"Thanaos." She said softly.

A shocking development in the story what is Thanaos doing is Soifon and Thanaos's newly began relationship or is it all for not also next chapter marks the end of the first arc next time on lighting the darkness of the bee 'The first arc ends. Thanaos Kaizaki betrayal to the Seireitei?' tune in next time.

(1) Akuma Zaibatsu is something that will be more explain in the second arc so please wait


	10. The betrayal to the Seireitei!

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee

Chapter 10: The first arc ends. Thanaos Kaizaki's betrayal to the Seireitei?

Disclaimer: Do not own bleach if I did Aizen wouldn't have become a butterfly I mean really a butterfly anyway I move on.

A/n: I would like to say sorry for the lack of updates lately but with school and everything I really couldn't find time to write.

Thanaos: don't lie you were lazy admit it.

Thanatosrule123: Thanaos-kun thats not nice hmm now lets see ahh I know maybe I should write you in a very 'nice' problem in the story now.

Thanaos: please no I'll behave.

Thanatosrule123: Thats what I thought now everyone please enjoy the first arc end.

All was quite a few shinigami partying nothing more until the 12th squad barracks exploded and in the night sky flew a lone figure with his head and face covered the figure flew the night sky some shinigami tried to stop him the figure did a few quick hand-to-hand combat moves and shunpo'd away he was reaching the end of the Seireitei he was almost there until.

"Halt."

The figure turned around and eyes widen slightly standing before him was Soifon zanpaktou drawn and ready to fight.

'Shit why now.' The figure thought.

"Remove your mask and hood now and drop your zanpaktou now!"

His hand went up to his hood and mask and removed it to say Soifon was shock was an understatement.

"Thanaos." She said softly.

He didn't say anything he just stared at her. Soifon was confused ,but she thought Thanaos would come back giving her a chance to say she was sorry ,but now he was betraying soul society just like Aizen, Tosen and, Gin had done before it just didn't make sence.

"T-t-t-thanaos why?" It came out as nothing more then a whisper but he still heared it like she was right next to him.

He didn't say anything he didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent which seem to make Soifon worry more.

"Thanaos please answer me, please Thanaos." she begged with tears starting to form.

Thanaos had to fight back the urge to rush over to her and keep the tears from falling but he knew what he had to do he drew Zaibatsu and shunpo infront of her he gave a simple overhead slash which she blocked and shunpo'd ten feet back. Thanaos didn't give her time to relax he charged at her and began a rampant of attacks at her she block and dodged most but, still got cut by his attack.

"Thanaos why, please answer me!" she pleaded but still got no reply.

Then the words she fear were said.

"Cry, Zaibatsu."

His reaitsu flared and he attack faster then before she just couldn't keep up.

"Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi."

This didn't stop Thanaos at all he infact increased his effort to beat her they contuined to fight for another ten mintues before Thanaos decided to try and finsh this he kicked her back and began a kido

"The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence!" Hado 90 Kurohitsugi."

A large black box was created and surrounded the area Soifon had been the box was about the size of a skyscraper this didn't go unnoticed and Captain Shunsei and Jushiro followed by Ichigo and Hitsugaya he knew he could fight them but only for a short time. He knew that he couldn't take on four captain class Shinigami and last long but, he needed to last a little longer.

"Bankai!" He shouted and the Captains felt the all to familar dark reaitsu.

"Akuma Zaibatsu." He stood with dark energy dripping of his bankai.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sogyo no Kotowari." Said Jushiro as he released his zanpaktou.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer Katen Kyokotsu." Shunsei said as he took his normal shikai stance.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyorinmaru." he paused "Bankai!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Bankai." Ichigo said.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"Tensa Zangetsu."

The five shinigami all looked at one another each pulling their knowledge about their enemy up.  
Thanaos took the first move and charged at Hitsugaya he was in a postion to attack but Ichigo stoped him before he could attack. Thanaos jump back before Shunsei or Jushiro could attack him he was on edge and made sure not to make any stupid mistakes That could casue him to lose. He held up his hand and began to charge red lightining in his hand.

"Fuurai(1)" he said and a large vortex of red lightining shot towards the four Captains.

They each pulled their Zanpaktou back and hit the vortex head on it was spilt in seven pieces.

"You have too be better then that Thanaos Kaizaki." Said Shunsei wearing a serious expression.

He remain quiet and tried to keep calm and keep focus.

"One question Thanaos, was all that an act getting stronger for the ones you care for or did you just do it for this?"

He didn't reply he shunpo'd behind him and gave a uppercut to Jushiro which was caught before it could hit.  
Thanaos was sent flying back a kick by Shunsei. He was taking labored breath to regain some air that was knock out of him and, he stood up straight and put up both of his hands.

"Fuurai drake(2)"

A giant thunder dragon came out of his hands and it charged at the four Captains sending them flying giving him some peace and quiet for aleast a short while but being the center of attention in the soul soceity is never good becasue he felt three more Captains and about six lieutenants on their way to fight.

'Damn only a little while more.' He thought.

He turned to face his new enemies and he could see the shock on their faces. Byakuya, Hisagi and, Mayuri were the captains that came followed by Nemu, Isane, Harribel, Renji, Iba, and Kira all stood facing Thanaos. Thanaos Knowing he would be out matched here decided to take them out now he Shunpo'd behind them and used his Fuurai move to injure a few lieutenant and just barely burn Hisagi.

"Thanaos Kaizaki you are betraying all your friends in Soul soceity why?" Asked Byakuya.

Thanaos didn't reply he just charged at him ready to attack. Mayuri on the other hand decided that he would get a sample of Thanaos's power now and stood in his path making him fight him instead Byakuya using the distraction relased his zanpaktou.

"Scatter, Senbozakura."

"Reap, Kazeshini."

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo."

Thanaos jumped away before he could lose him head or anything else important. The captains charged at Thanaos, he had to move faster then before to dodge the Captain's bankai.

'Damn how much longer?'

As soon as Thanaos thought that everyone was hit by a large reiatsu and a garganta opened up and stepping foreward was the hooded women and the sickly man.

Cough-Cough"You shinigami come with us"Cough-Cough. The sickly man said.

Thanaos quicky did a shunpo and appeared with the two espada.

"THANAOS!"

Thanaos turned to see Ichigo standing there looking at him.

"WHAT THE HELL! WAS EVERYTHING YOU WORKED FOR, FOR NOTHING, IS IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Thanaos turned to him and pushed his long hair out of his eye revealing just red.

"Of course not a part of me did wish to stay but now that I know Hawk is there I'm going to kill him and do what ever I must to do it."

"THANAOS KAIZAKI!" Ichigo shouted as he summoned his mask he wanted to stop him.

But Ichigo was to late. He stepped into the Garganta and as it closed all the Shinigami charged at him each one shouting his name. But he didn't turn he walked into the darkness and left his friends and loved ones behind.

-Two days later-

It was two days later, only a few shinigami were in the squad four barracks but the one who needed the most attention was Soifon after getting hit by a perfect hado 90 she recived massive damage and almost died but thanks to Unohana and Orihime working around the clock for the last 43 hours she will recover with mininum damage and lucky no scaring she was said to be very lucky she was near death the whole time.

"How is she?" Asked a bandaged Hisagi

"Fine she'll be back to full strenght in about one month."

"Thats good. I feel sorry for her though."

"Yes to be attacked and almost killed by the man you love is truely terrible, I suppose he is going to become the next Aizen."

"Its sad really he has become consumed by his need for revenge. I wish we could have help him more."

"Yes Captain Hisagi it truely is a terrible fate."

"Thanaos."

Both Captains look at the sleeping form of Soifon and laughed lightly.

"It appears she still loves him more then she let on."

"It appears so Captain Unohana I'll take my leave good night Captain."

"Good night Captain Hisagi."

-Soifon's dream-

She and Thanaos were walking down a road to eat at a small resturaunt they heard about from Ulquiorra,  
he said it was very nice so the two of them decided to have a date day and go eat together.

"You know Thanaos I really do love this and you."

He smiled before replying. "And I you Soifon it feels perfect when I'm with you."

She blushed at this and reach up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled a warm hearted smile at her and returned the gesture.

"I love you with all my being and soul Soifon."

"And I you MY Thanaos."

"Oh when did I become yours?" he joked.

"You know when we became one you became mine-"

"and you became mine Soifon." he smiled down at her blushing face."

But this dream was soon to become a nightmare.

-Soifon's nightmare-

The sky ripped open and out step the hooded women she looked down at the couple and grew a smirk.

"What the hell do you-" Soifon couldn't finsh as she was kicked back by the Arrancar.

"SOIFON!" Thanaos howled

He grabbed his zanpaktou and she hers.

"CRY ZAIBATSU!" he roared.

He charged at her and tried to knock her head off ,but she ducked and delivered a swift kick to his chest and he flew into a wall.

"Damnit." he said weakly.

The hooded women stood before him and grabbed him by the throat. At this time Soifon was coming to and saw the sight before her.

"THANAOS! get up now." she yelled but only recieved a look from the women.

"Well then you should LOVE this then." the women said.

She pulled Thanaos close and kissed him deeply Soifon was shocked becasue the second person she let into her heart was being stolen away right before her eyes. Thanaos was shocked by the softness of her lips. A familar pulse of evil reiatsu filled the area and now standing before Soifon was the Women and Thanaos in his Akuma Zaibatsu form.

"T-t-t-thanaos." she said weakily

"Your worthless you know that Soifon thats why I left I couldn'y stand the way you are and I couldn't stand your whole existance period."

Soifon woke up yelling Thanaos's name through out the squad four barracks she was greeted be a starled Isane and a worried looking Unohana.

"Captain Soifon are you all right?" asked Unohana

"I'm fine Captain Unohana." she lied.

Unohana didn't buy it.

"Isane can you leave us alone for a bit please."

"Yes Captain."

Unohana looked at Soifon.

"Now Soifon please tell me what is bottering you."

"I had a dream about Thanaos."

Unohana nodded to show she was listening.

"In my dream we were on a date and it was going great." she pasued for a bit"But then that hooded espada came and attack me and while I was down she took him and, and." she pasued again as if the next sentance would kill her. "She kissed him ,and he told me horrible things like he never loved me it, hurt so much."

Unohana looked down at the smaller Captain.

"Soifon that is normal you just lost you boyfriend ,and now you betrayed but remember all the good times and, remember he does love you.

Soifon looked up and, Unohana was happy to see that in her eyes she saw hope and, love for Thanaos.

"Captain Soifon please rest untill tomorrow I'll give you a morning check up and then you may leave."

"Thank you Captain Unohana."

Soifon laid down again ,and this time her dream was just peaceful.

-Garganta two days eariler-

Thanaos the sickly man and, the hooded women travelled in silence as they ran. When they left they were in the rebuilt castle that is Las noches they walk into the main room and, Thanaos had to marvel at the complex design of the lair and soon enough they were in a throne room. At all sides were the espada and the fraction.

"Welcome Thanaos Kaizaki how was your trip?"

"Gin Ichimaru how are you?"

"Good now tell me I have a deal for you." he said with his trademark grin.

"Whats the deal?" Thanaos asked although he already knew.

"I would like you to become a general of mine to help lead me army and, defeat the shinigami."

"Hmm if you let me fight Hawk then I'll join sound fair Gin-sama."

Gin smirk now grew to a face spilting smile now.

"Oh yes my dear general that can be arranged in two days if you like?"

"That is fine with me then please excuse me Gin-Sama."

"Goodbye and good night Kaizaki-kun."

Thanaos left the throne room by the hooded women. Thanaos looked at her in wonder.

"Excuse me Espada-san can you tell me your name?"

She stopped and, turned to look at him her hand reached up to grab her hood. To say Thanaos was shocked was an understatement there standing in front of him was a women with light purple hair and, feral green eyes.

"Its been a while Thanaos-kun." she purred.

"Rio-chan." he dumbly said.

Rio walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Its great to know your here you know that Thanaos-kun."

"Yeah Rio-chan it is."

"Come on you can stay in my section."

She lead him to her lair to rest and, catch up.

-Two days later-

Thanaos was now in his uniform it was like his shinigami one but it was white and blue instead of red and black. He entered the throne room to see all the espada ,and Gin in the room and,  
standing in the middle ready to fight was Hawk himself.

"So shinigami you ready to die." Hawk spat.

Thanaos didn't even answer him instead he drew Zaibatsu and, got into a stance. Hawk drew his zanpaktou and the fight began.

"DIE SHINIGAMI!" Hawl shouted.

"Not a chance you damn bastard." Thanaos replyed

"Dive Halcon." Hawk shouted as he changed.

"Cry Zaibatsu."

Hawk threw punches and, kicks at Thanaos but, nothing could hit him.

"Time to die Hawk. Ban kai."

Demonic reiatsu filled the throne room Gin smiled at the amount of power from Thanaos Rio smiled that her friend has gotten stronger then ever. Hawk on the other hand was fearing for his life at the killing intent he was shooting his way.

"No way." that was hawk had time to say as he was thrown into a way.

"Fuurai." Thanaos said as his attack hit Hawk dead on.

Hawk was barely alive and Thanaos was about to finsh this fight and, get his revenge finally.

"You deserve to die for you crimes Hawk and I'm the one who will deliver your sentance."

"Pleae mercy."

Thanaos didn't reply all he did was focus lightining in his hand and hit Hawk in the chest dead on with a full power lightining spear. Gin's clapping echo threw out the room.

"Incredible Kaizaki-kun you truely deserve the place in my army now please join us."

Thanaos looked up at Gin and around the room.

"You got a deal Gin-sama."

There you all have it everyone the first arc is FINALLY over and now I need to brain storm the second arc everyone keep you finger cross at the upcoming chapter the next chapter of "Lighting the Darkness of the Bee"  
Soifon's resolve the assault on the castle. 


	11. His return

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee 11

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach if I did the ending to Ichigo's last chapter woundn't have ended like that anyway I move on I only own the Oc Thanaos Kaizaki

Thanatosrule123:Ahh it's been a while since I've been here everyone in Gin's new palace

Gin: Oh Author-kun what are you doing?

TR123: Glad you asked Gin this is the first showing of Lighting cup

Gin: sweatdrop

TR123: ok everyone time for fan mail from some- what no fan mail damn any way everyone once you write some be sure to send it in Gin the next chapter title please and strike a dramtic pose!

Lighting the Darkness of the Bee 11: The second Arc begins, His return

-One month after Thanaos left Seireitei-

Not much has changed since Thanaos left true everyone felt anger and, hatred from the young shinigami but no can really blame him fully. They knew if they all had givin into their hatred at one point or another in their long lives, but Soifon was different and everyone could see it even the normal thick headed Ichigo could see she was depressed at his betrayal but she never showed it she wore a mask to hide her feelings.

"Captain Soifon."

"Yes Captain Unohana?"

"Can you come with me please."

"Right now?"

"Yes I'd like to preform a test if thats ok." She gave Soifon her normal smile.

"Alright Captain."

The two women walked to the forth squad for Soifon's test it was a rather uneventful walk the two women really had nothing to talk about they reached Unohana's office. Unohana asked Soifon to sit while Unohana removed her haori and sat down across from Soifon.

"Now Soifon tell me how are you feeling?"

"Fine Captain Unohana, why?"

Unohana lost her normal smile and was replaced by a serious face.

"Please don't lie to me Soifon tell me how have you been since Thanaos left?"

Soifon dropped her mask to answer.

"I feel terrible, I feel hurt, and lost he showed me a new light for my dark world but, he just left like it was nothing he even used hado 90 on me with the chant. I have no idea what to say about him now to be honest."

"Thats normal you lost the person you love so that is to be expected but Soifon don't worry when I saw you two together do you know what I saw?"

Soifon looked up at her and waited for the answer.

"Love pure and simple he loved you Soifon and I know you still love him very much and, its funny really the strongest emotion can always brings those close to you back you understand Soifon."

"Yes as long as I love Thanaos he will have a place to come back and someone waiting for him,  
Thanks Unohana."

"No problem Soifon that will be all as well so you may leave now."

Soifon left squad four with a smile on her face and, a positive aura around her. She was happy and awaited the next chance she got to brong Thanaos back.

-Same time in reino de la luna blanca(1)-

"AHH, AHH, AHH! THANAOS, THANAOS RIGHT THERE I'M ALMOST THERE AHHHHHHHHH!"

Thanaos walked out of the room zipping up his pants and, cracking his neck.

"Fuck Rio you rode me hard again today as well. any more and I'll need a new dick."

A few minutes later Rio came out with a heavy blush and, a smile on her face she draped over Thanaos's body.

"Damn babe your a bomb I'll see you in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah."

Rio was sauntering away from him she could feel his eyes on her body and was loving it.

Thanaos was on his way to the next meeting he entered the meeting hall and saw he was once again the last to arrive with Rio patting the seat next to her he took it and the meeting began.

"Welcome my dear espada tell me is everyone ready for next week."

He got a roomful of "Yes Gin-sama." and he let out his fox grin.

"Wonderful now listen the one who will lead the assualt will be Thanaos-kun then Rio-san followed by Raiga-kun is that good with you three."

"Yes Gin-sama." the three replyed.

"Good have your forces ready by then, and with that lets end here."

Everyone left but Thanaos, Rio, and much to Rio's dismay Raiga.

"So Thanaos are you sure your *cough* ready for next *cough* week?"

"Yeah Raiga I'll be ready what about you?"

"*cough**cough* I'll be fine*cough* we're brothers in arms aren't we." he held up his arm.

Thanaos did the same. "Yeah your right."

Raiga left to head back to either his room or, Tao's room to get his meds. Rio took the chance and,  
began to rub his groin with her hand.

"Its been an hour Thanaos-kun."

"That it has Rio-chan."

***Lemon start here***

He picks her up and puts her on the table and kisses her with enough passion to make her shoot to the moon and back at rocket speeds and she loved it. She gasped when she felt his hand grab her mountain through her clothes. He broke the kiss to take her top off as the cloth fell to the floor he saw the quickingly hard buds of her globes he blew a soft but cold breath on them and, was pleased by the moan he got from her.

"T-t-t-thanaos please d-d-don't t-tease me." she said while trying to bring her to her chest.

He did just that and took one of her buds into his mouth while he pinched and, teased the other she moaned in pleasure and, need she shot her arms around his head to bring her closer to her chest.

"Thanaos don't stop for the love of god!" she howled in lust her eyes were begining to glaze over in lust and, she knew it wouldn't be long till she gave in and, became his some more.

He pulled away from her chest which earned him an angry growl from the goddess before him at the lost of pleasure, his hands wandered down her sides while his lips trailed kisses down her stomach his hands found the band to her pants and, he looked up asking for permission to contuine she was just barely able to nodded out a yes. He began to pull them down he lifted her up with his other hand and, when he cleared her perfect ass and, lowered her down he restarted removeing her pants when they were gone his hands glided over her legs and up her inner thigh but, he missed her soaking entrance on purpose to draw out her need for his touch all the more. He once again began to kiss her body all over and, missed her entrance again which got an even angry reply at his actions.

"Thanaos I swear to god I will kill yo-!" she couldn't finsh as he gently blew on her lips earning a throaty moan from the goddess.

"I know Rio-chan but, I just love teasing you so much but, you always know I would never do it to you for long."

He stuck his tounge out and, gave her lips a slow but, wonderful lick drinking in all her juices. When he got her nice and, clean he grabbed her hips and, began to stick his tounge inside her the reaction was instant she arched her back and, her moans turned to screams she felt like she was in heaven and, didn't want to leave anytime soon. She felt a familar pressure begin to build and knew she wasen't far from her orgasam she loved that about Thanaos he could, make her cum without any really effort and, she loved it.

"Thanaos I'm cumming!" she shouted as he stuck his tounge in further

She came and, Thanaos was just barely able to drink her juice down.

"Damn Rio your as tasty as ever honey."

Rio didn't reply she only flipped him over so he was on his back. She quickly began to fumble with his belt in the end just deciding to rip it off.

"Eagar to start are we Rio-chan?"

Again she didn't reply only undid his pants and, look at his memember with lust and shaky breath. She gave a quick lick to the underside earning a moan from the man before her she used her left hand to begin pumping up and down Thanaos his replt was a louder moan but what she did next made him nearly crack the table under him from pleasure she took as much of him in as she could and, what was left she pumped harder then before. It wasen't longer until he blew his load giving her exactly what she wanted she moaned happily and drank it all down.

"Mmmm this is the best tasting snack I could asked for Thana-kun thanks for the meal."

He flipped them over again and, position himself infront of her entrance and grew a face spliting grin.

"Tell me Rio-hime where do you want me."

"Bastard you know where."

He rubbed his manhood along her lips.

"Where Rio-hime."

She moved her hands to her lips and, pointed.

"Here Thanaos-sama."

He gripped her hips and, plunged into her and was pleased to hear the moan she let out from him implaing her.  
She couldn't speak except for calling his name ever so often, she locked her legs over his waist and, put her hands around his neck she gave him a deep kiss and, tighten around him.

"Rio-hime, your gripping me too tight I'm going to cum."

"Do Thanaos-sama please let my stomach taste your seed."

His thrust no longer came in its rhymic style he held onto her and, after one last thrust he gave her what she wanted she could feel his seed pour into her he pulled out of her and zipped up his pants, he turned back to her.

"Thank you for the food Thanaos-sama."

"No problem Rio-chan remember to prepare for next week ok."

"I will, I will."

xxxlemon endxxx

Thanaos walk out of the meeting room and, down the hall to his wing to finsh up his work and, get changed. he entered his room and, threw his clothes on the floor and went to his bathroom he got in and, took a quick shower. What was running through his at this time however was what would all the shinigami think about his return would Soifon be out for his throat, would Ichigo want to kill him for using him would they all want to kill him he sighed and, got out of the shower and laid down on the bed the thoughts of everyone haunting his dreams.

-One week later Seireitei-

All the captains were in a meeting discussing the appraoaching war, the tension were high and, everyone was high strung at the thought of the second war.

"All captains, I would like your progress in training your troops." Head Captain said with authority.

"Sir squads 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, and 12 are all ready and at you command." Said Jushiro.

"Good now everyone prepare for the coming war."

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone shouted.

As the meeting was ending and the Captains were leaving a strong reiatsu came into the Seireitei it was close to squad nine's barracks, three captains shunpo'd to squad nine.  
Captains Hisagi, Hitsugaya, and Mayuri when they arrived they were face to face with three espada and their fraccion with a total of sixteen arrancar, the three espada stepped forward to address the captains,

"Hello Captains Hitsugaya, Mayuri, and Hisagi, My name is Aguda this is Alessandro and finally this is Charlotte."

"Shut up Aguda we don't need to introduce ourselfs to dead men." said Alessandro

"But Alessandro its good manners to do so." replyed Aguda

"Shut up both of you I swear you bitch more then my fraccion." Said the small female Charlotte

Both turned to look at her.

"That hurt Charlotte." Aguda sadi with tears coming out of his eyes.

"DAMNIT YOU STUPID GIRL HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE TH-"

Alessandro couldn't finsh as Charlotte kicked him with her boots in the nads, and he was down for the count the captains each grabbed their own jewels becasue they could feel it.

"Ow I felt that." Hisagi admited.

"Charlotte-sama, Aguda-sama, and Alessandro-sama its time to begin." said a light blue haired boy.

All three espada got up and, put on a serious face and looked at the Captains.

"Excuse us Captains but this is where we will start to fight so please get ready" Aguda said.'

All three Captains took out there zanpaktou just as the three espada took theirs out and started the fight.

-Squad 1 barracks-

A garganta opened up infront of the squad and, two more espada stepped out with their fraccion.

"Damnit Raiga not only did we lose Thanaos but you bring us here you idiot!" Shouted Rio.

"Not my fault*cough**cough* we just have to find him again."

"We better I didn't give him a good luck kiss damnit."

*sigh**cough*"whatever Rio." Raiga replyed.

"Hold it!"

Four shinigami appeared before the two espada.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Captain of squad six Byakuya Kuchiki and this is my lieutenant Renji Abarai."

"And I am Captain of squad four Retsu Unohana and this is my lieutenant Isane Kotetsu."

"Now who are you?" Asked Isane.

"I am Raiga Surge and she is Rio suzuki."

-between squad 2 and 3-

Another Garganta opened and stepped out four people.

"Thanaos-sama where are we?" asked a boy who looked to be around 16.

"Well Yamada we are between my former squad and, squad three be on your guard we could get ambushed at anytime here."

"Yes Thanaos-sama." the three people said.

Thanaos closed his eyes and began to focus and, search for the surrounding reiatsu he found Aguda, Charlotte, and Alessandro he then found Raiga and, Rio and began to make his way torwards them.

"HALT! inturders."

Thanaos peered through his hood to see sqaud two memembers surrounding them.

"Yamada, Aoi, Sayako take care them."

"Yes, sir." They all shouted.

"Harness, dios del viento(2)" shouted Aoi

"Blaze, Fuego reina(3)"shouted Sayoko

"Strike down, perro lanza(4)" shouted Yamada

As his fraccion battled the squad two memembers Thanaos walked off to where Raiga and, rio would be.  
He made it about thrity feet before he was face to face with three people he didn't wish to see now.

"Halt Arrancar." Said the small women in his path.

'Damn Soifon, Ichigo, and Harribel why now.' Thanaos thought

He stopped before the three shinigami to gaze at them they all put their hands on their zanpaktou ready to cut him down at anytime.

"Answer me arrancar what are you planning?"

Thanaos didn't reply. Ichigo stepped forward next.

"Answer our questions arrancar what is Gin's plan and why does it have to be here?"

Still no reply.

Soifon shunpo'd right in front of him to subdue him till they got their answers but, she was shocked to she him block her zanpaktou with the hilt of his own blade.

"You look well, Soifon." Thanaos said quietly casuing Soifon to go wide eyed.

"Thanaos?"

He shunpo'd away leaving a distressed Soifon and, a confused Ichigo.

"Soifon who was that?"

She looked at him with a look of total disbelief in her eyes.

"Its Thanaos, he's back."

Ichigo eyes widen slightly at the news.

"Let's go we need to find him again and, stop him fast maybe try and bring him back."

"Yeah let's go."

They both Shunpo'd to where they felt a raise in reiatsu near the squad one barracks.  
When they arrived they saw most of the captains there and a smalll army of arrancar but, what made Soifon nearly attack everyone was the sight of a busty arrancar with her arms around her Thanaos.  
Another garganta opened behind the arrancar and, out stepped Gin him self ever present smirk on his face.

"Ahh~ hello shinigami-sans its a pleasure to see you all again."

"Greeting Gin should we begin the plan now?" Said Rio.

"Sure now remember to have fun my espada."

"Yes, Gin-sama." Said all the arrancar.

Thanaos, Rio and, Raiga all took off to face Soifon, Ichigo, and Byakuya.

"Hello Ichigo, Byakuya how have you both been?" Asked Thanaos

Ichgio growled and, Byakuya didn't say anything.

"Fine then I thought I would be nice and, ask how you have been but, I guess I don't deserve that right do I?"

"Not really Thanaos." Soifon replyed.

"Ok whatever lets get this over with I want to get home and, get close to my man again." exclaimed Rio

"Rio*cough**cough* did you really*cough*have to say*cough*cough*cough*that."

"Enough both of you, lets just get this over with I have plans this night."

"Oh Thanaos so romantic." Rio smiled.

Soifon's reiatsu flared at that and rio smirked.

"Oh whats wrong someone have a crush on my Thanaos here?" She smirked

Soifon didn't reply she only glared daggers at Rio.

"Hey Raiga how about me and, you head back and leave these two to-"

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!" Shouted Soifon.

Thanaos looked startled but, kept his stone face to hide it, he sighed and, took a step forward.

"Are you ready Ichigo?"

Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back and pointed it towards Thanaos.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Ichigo's reiatsu began to rise and, Thanaos knew what was coming.

"Bankai!"

A whirlwind formed around Ichigo causing Thanaos's hood to fly off and, for him to cover his eyes for the fierce wind and, when the wind settled their Ichigo stood in his bankai.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

Thanaos removed his zanpaktou from it's sheath and, took a defensive stance, Ichigo shunpo'd right infront of Thanaos and, delivered a overhead slash that could have cut him inhalf if not blocked by a reiatsu enhanced blade, the sheer amount of power these two put into their blades was able to create a sphere of energy and it contuined like that whenever the two clashed it seemed even until Ichigo donned his hollow mask when they clashed this time Thanaos flew back and, Zaibatsu even cracked in some places.

"Surrender Thanaos and, make it easy on your self."

Thanaos looked at Ichigo and, pointed Zaibatsu out.

"Don't be so sure of your self Ichigo Kurosaki, Cry Zaibatsu."

Thanaos's reaitsu became alot stronger he shunpo'd behind Ichigo and kicked him in his ribs sending him flying back towards the first squad again,  
when Ichigo crashed everyone was startled by his crash landing.

"ICHGIO!" shouted Harribel

She rushed over to check on her captain and, lover when she got to him she saw he only had the wind knocked out of him she hugged him. they both turned around when they heard slow clapping everyone looked up to see all the espada and, Gin all standing together looking down on the shinigami.

"Well Shinigami-sans how about we go to the final act."

Gin rolled up his left sleeve to show on a small band was the fragment of the Hogyoku on the band

"The Hogyoku damnit." Yamamoto said.

"Yes even though it is a mere shell of its former power but, it is still very powerful right Thanaos-kun?"

"Yes Gin-sama."

"Show them its power the power only me and, my espada could give you."

Thanaos nodded and put his right hand on the lower part of his face and pulled up the amount of dark reiatsu comming from Thanaos was unmistakeable to all the vizards when the gazed on his face they saw it a hollow mask the mask itself held a simple design it was a simple square mask with crossing marks under his eyes he also had two other marks on each side of where his mouth was the colors lining was blue and, gold.

"Behold everyone the power I command, now Thanaos-kun attack and show them your full power." Said Gin

Thanaos didn't move he only looked at Gin.

"Thanaos-kun I said attack the-"

Gin didn't finsh as his left arm was ripped from the shoulder and now facing him ws Thanaos with the bloody arm in hand. He picked off the Hogyoku and,  
tossed the arm itself away and in his hand was the fragment of the Hogyoku. He used shunpo to appear before the shinigami and, tossed the hogyoku behind him to Yamamoto.

"Head captain ae you ready yo end this?" Thanaos asked in his hollow voice

"Thanaos Kaizaki, we will aid you in this fight, Captains assist Thanaos and, stop Gin forever!"

"Yes, Head Captain!" everyone said.

Soifon, Ichigo and, Harribel went to Thanaos's side.

"Thanaos what-"

"Not now Soifon I'll take care of the Primera and, the tres espada while you three take on Gin ok."

Soifon was going to interupt again when she saw Ichigo's hand on her shoulder, telling her to belive in Thanaos.

"Thanaos, you better come back this time!" Soifon shouted as she Ichigo and, Harribel left to face Gin

Thanaos smiled under his mask but, quickly took on a more serious face at th arrival of the Primere and, the Tres espada

"Thanaos, why?" Rio asked

"*cough**cough*Thanaos please*cough*" Raiga

"Release you resurreccion now Rio, Raiga."

The two espada were both heistant at first both fully took out their zanpaktou but, they didn't do it fast enough as Thanaos shunpo'd infront of them and, began his attack knocking Raiga to the ground below and sending Rio flying towards the 4 division when he stop to look at the two fallen espada.

"How long are you going to rest for Raiga, Rio?"

"dissect, Cirujano(5)"

"Pounce, reina de los tigres(6)"

Raiga and, Rio both appeared before Thanaos again both in the resurreccion Raiga's looked like a doctor the white lab coat with black pants but his right hand was like he had every tool for cutting and dissecting Thanaos ready his left was wrapped up in bandages and his hand was oddly shaped.  
Rio's resurreccion traded her normal espada outfit for more revealing clothes she wore now skin tight thigh length shorts and a top that barely held her chest her nails grew longer and her arms had also gained more armor to protect her up her arms you could see strips her face had four very dark gold strips on both sides of her cheeks and her fangs poking out slightly from her mouth and on top of her light purple hair was a small crown.

"Thanaos just step aside and, let us get the hogyoku back and then we can go back to reino de la luna blanca with us ok?" Rio pleaded

Thanaos stood his ground and, began to tighten his fist

"Bankai!"

A whirlwind picked up again and the reiatsu coming from the storm caused everyone to stop what they were doing and, gaze into it to see what was happening when Raiga took a step forward to get a better look a huge ring come flying straight at him he raised his right hand just in time to be sent flying back and into the distance.

"Raiga!" Rio yelled

She turned to face Thanaos the wind was fading and, a few of the shinigami grew huge grins.

"Tenrai Zaibatsu."

Rio was speechless at his bankai which inturn gave Thanaos the chance to attack her.  
Thanaos grabbed her shirt and, began to charge lightining into his fist.

"Fuurai batsu."

The forced behind the strike caused Rio to feel like her head came off, Thanaos began to put more of his reiatsu into his fist to take Rio out fast but, when he went to deliver the punch his arm was caught by the badages wrapped around Raiga's arm. Raiga himself was barely holding Thanaos back, Raiga was no weakling physically but holding Thanaos back while he was at full power was to him like trying to bend steel with one hand.

"Damnit Rio! *cough*cough* Wake up and help me*Cough*" Raiga shouted to her.

Rio began to come around and, felt like she just got hit by a train.

"What hit me?" she looked infront of herself to see Raiga holding Thanaos's arm back from hitting her again she couldn't belive he struck her with the intent to kill her she refused to belive it.

"Thanaos please stop this remember all the times we had fun together both in the past and, recently."

"Yeah I remember." She began to smile at that."but that was my past, if I ever want to move forward and contuine with my life with my new love I need to get past you and, back to her."

"What the hell do you mean new love, why the fuck do you not love me any more?"

"When you died I hated myself for being weak I thought of killing myself even to be with you again but, when I saw my new love I felt something I haven't in since you died and her name is Soifon."

Rio's reiatsu raised at an alarming rate at being told she was replaced by the women she saw before. She broke his hold on he shirt and sent Thanaos soaring higher into the sky breaking his mask half way, she chased after him followed by Raiga just behind her.

'Rio keep your cool if you lose it now Thanaos might, no will kill you and in a contest of endurance or power I'll be dead in a heartbeat.'

When the two of them went beyond the clouds and looked they saw Thanaos standing his ring was back on his back and, hollow mask repaired.

"I was wondering when you two would get here? It was quite boring up here waiting for you two." Thanaos said.

Rio was on the verge to just run in and, attack him but, knew better then to underestimate him right now.

-with Soifon,Ichgio,and Harribel-

Even without his arm Gin proved that he was still just as much as a threat as before but not so much once Ichigo donned his mask and, Harribel released her zanpaktou.

"Be honest, do you three believe you can beat me?" Gin asked.

"Yes we do." Soifon said as she appeared behind him just barely missing his head.

"Ahh Captain Soifon, it must have been very painful to lose the second person to ever love you to his old flame."

"Shut up." she hissed out.

"Oh and, let me tell you the sex those two had was getting very annoying the moans could be heard throughout all of reino de la luna blanca it ws giving me a headache."

"SHUT UP!" She charged at him and, kept missing him everytime she couldn't focus anymore the fact Thanaos slept with anyone but her filled her with dispair something Gin took advantage of when she missed him again he struck her down her left shoulder to her left hip. She held her wound to try and stop the bleeding and Harribel came to her side she used some kido to heal her wound slightly while Ichigo fought Gin.

"Thanks, Harribel."

"Listen Soifon I know it must be painful to hear the man you love slept with another women but remember before all of this, the time you two shared together."

Soifon began to smile slightly of their first night together and, what happen.

"Thats right, I was his first and he was mine so he could never forget me."

Harribel smiled at her and she returned it.

"Let's go."

"Yeah"

-With Thanaos-

Thanaos was panting he lost most of his mask and could barely keep his right eye open. Rio lost her left leg and, just a bit of her right shoulder. Raiga however lost his right arm his left forearm and, was barely alive at the moment thanks to the lightining lance in his chest.

"Damn you, Thanaos."

"Rio, Raiga you two were, are my best friends for that reason I'll end you two with all my power."

He jumped up higher into the air and, put giant ring out in front of him, it began to generate power and the air began to spark.

"Prepare you two, for this my full power, Tenrai batsu."

A giant fist came shooting down on the two injured espada it hit both of them and toar throught the sky till it hit the ground below everyone looked uneasily at the huge fist as it began to disappear and falling down to earth was a exhausted Thanaos barely able to stay awake.  
He hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Thanaos!" Soifon shouted.

"Go." Harribel said.

"But-"

"You think me and, Ichigo can't handle Gin think again now go to your man." She gave Soifon a push and, went to Ichigo's side while Soifon went to Thanaos's side When she got there she was glad to see him unhurt from the crash.

"Thanaos." she went over to his side and moved him so his head rested on her lap, she played with his hair and noticed it had gotton longer she did think it looked nice but liked it short on him.

"That feels nice Soifon."

She looked down to see him with a smile on his face, she blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad you like this." She replyed happily but grew serious .

"Thanaos, when you were in hueco mundo did you umm have s-s-sex with that women?"

He looked at her and frowned a bit.

"I did."

He could see the tears flowing down her cheeks he hated the fact that he was the casue.

"Soifon listen no matter what you WILL be the one I remember and, hopfuly marry someday."

At that she began to blush thinking of her future a small home with him and her and, their two children she began to smile.

"Why mister Kaizaki are you implying something."

"Now what would I be implying Soifon."

"Marriage."

He smiled at her and, she began to laugh.

"Can you help me up Soifon?"

"Sure."

She pulled him up and, couldn't help but notice the height difference. He pointed a little ways away and as they got closer she could she Rio and, Raiga in the ground.

"Thats enough Soifon."

He got off her and stumbled over to the two fallen espada he fell to his knees and, hugged them both.

"I'm sorry you two, you both are great people who desevres better fates then you were given. I hope you both find peace."

"Thanaos do me a favor."

"Anything Raiga."

"Live for us can you as long as you live I know we will see life with you."

"I promise my friend. and Rio thank you becasue of you I was able to find the women of my dreams."

"Fine, Thanaos and thanks again for a wonderful time."

They both gave their own version of a hug and, began to disappear as they faded Thanaos stood and, began to cry a bit.

"Ready Soifon."

"Yeah."

They walk out of the crator to see Gin going into a garganta. and every Shinigami shunpoing around them.  
Thanaos pulled off his zanpaktou and tossed it to Ichigo.

"Keep it safe Ichgio, and I surrender." He held up his hands and walked a little bit away from Soifon.

end Chapter 11

So sorry about not updating this but I've been busy for a while and didn't have much time to write also I had a really bad case of writers block since about 3 months ago anyway look forward to the next chapter of lighting the darkness of the bee episode 12:  
The trial and, sentance 


End file.
